There goes my heart, just passing by
by totallyloud
Summary: "I told your fans club that I was really going out with you! I didn't mean it! I just-" -"I see.I don't mind.Do you?" -"I…no."
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do not own Slam Dunk

**AN (So I guess you don't wanna read this long thing hoho YOU CAN SKIP THIS. But read it if you like Hihi): **I don't know, I just took a liking to them, Rukawa and Haruko. I just, from when I started watching Slam Dunk I just really wanted them to be the pair. I'm not anti-Hanamichi though; I think he's really funny and I like him. But I like Rukawa-kun more for Haruko (even though he was quite mean to her n.n') because… I just think they look cute together! That's all! With Rukawa the cold guy with a fan girl Haruko! So yeah I think this was too many of my opinions already. Hoho so you should read it already if you're interested. Enjoy!

* * *

**There goes my heart, just passing by**

_totallyloud_

Shoot.

Dribble.

Fade away. Shoot.

Kaede panted as he held his knee for support. Gasping for air, he grazed the trickle of sweat that was threatening to fall. After this short break, he started dribbling again. Shooting again. And it went on for hours again.

When at last he thought that that training was enough he caught the ball that sprung back and threw it back lazily to the ball container, landing perfectly inside. He grunted and drained his bottle of water as he started walking towards the exit. Grabbing his bag on the way, he saw something strange, or rather nothing like that. Just someone.

He just stared at her indifferently, too lazy to do anything else. And he realized that she wasn't gonna take any effort in acknowledging him either. Weird.

And when that message did register his mind, he turned on his heels and started walking outside. _'Who cares.' _He thought. _'Last one who goes outside will close the gym, anyway.'_

He carelessly flung his bag on his back and his feet on his bike. And as he did so, adjusting his bike, he unconsciously- meaning he didn't mean it, of course- glanced back at the gym seeing her still sitting there the way he had left her.

His brows furrowed as he gripped the handles of his bike without him really knowing it, staring. _'That Akagi. Tch, was she watching me?' _No, she couldn't be watching him train with that position. She was facing the other way around, outside. So what was she actually doing there?

"She could stay there as long as she wants." He muttered grouchily as he turned his bike and started pedaling. Cold breeze blew his hair as he passed by the school gates, when a thought was restored back into his bike making him grip the brakes. He grunted.

olololololololo

And she was still there. He walked up to her.

"Oy."

"…"

Twitch. He exhaled tiredly. "Oy, Akagi." He repeated, louder.

And the said girl seemed to be awakened from a trance as she finally blinked and slowly faced him. "Hnm…Rukawa-kun,"

"Nn."

She just stared at him before finally asking. "Um, what do you need with me?" she asked peculiarly.

A scowl appeared on his face.

She tilted her head.

He sighed in defeat. "I need to close the gym."

And she continued to just stare at him. A vein popped on his forehead. "And I can't do that with you still here, can I?" He raised an eyebrow.

Seconds passed by for her to register what he said then she hastily stood up from her position. "O-oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to… I just… I thought-"

"It's okay."

"But I really didn't thought that you would-"

"I said it's okay." He repeated indifferently.

"-okay." She finally plug up, feeling really embarrassed. "I-I'll just leave if that's the case. Ja." She mumbled and bowed. She quickly went on her way towards the door.

He watched her finally walk out. He clicked his tongue, feeling irritated without any reason at all or maybe part of it was because he was wondering what the hell is wrong with him right now. He dismissed that as he immediately went on his way to close the doors.

_**Click.**_

He sighed and observed the outside with his eyes. He halted and grabbed his bike. "Tch. What the hell-" he went on it, and positioned himself on his bike.

"-is wrong with me." He muttered under his breath.

And he started forget about _that_ part of the day of his. As the cold breeze blew his hair, he listened to the loud music on his walkman, shutting the sound from his surrounding. He feels like he wants to get home already and just slump on his bed peacefully when he saw a person walking meters away from him.

No. "Her again?" he snarled. "Why does that girl have to always appear before me, what luck." He was about to turn his bike to the other way around when he noticed something.

Was she walking unusually wobbly or _weakly_? "Nn. That has nothing to do with me."

_**Thud!**_

He looked back and saw that she was already lying on the floor. "Nothing to do with me." He repeated under his breath.

olololololo

"So I'm still human." He stated dully as he carried the unconscious girl on his back and holding his bike with his other hand. He didn't know that she actually had a fever when he ordered her to get out of the gym a little while ago.

He paused and looked around. Stare. Stare. Look to the right. To the left. It was like a question mark appeared on his head. And he finally spoke, "Where was their house again?" he spoke with no emotions at all.

He glanced at the girl on his back that had a flushed face and had uneven breathing. "So what exactly do I do now?"

olololololololo

Haruko woke up with a slight headache. She groaned as she forced her eyes to open. From a blur her vision became clearer and she noticed that she was not in her house, where she was really _really_ supposed to be. She groaned again as she sat up. _'Onii-chan must be worried.'_

She idly wandered around the house, _'Whose house is thi-'_ her thoughts was stopped as she just got the answer. She rushed towards the boy sitting by the kitchen table, almost dozing off.

'_While eating! Really.' _She couldn't believe he could sleep while eating. _'Well he could while riding a bike, who says he couldn't while eating.'_ She stifled a laugh and looked around.

And given an opportunity, she decided to look around first. She saw a picture frame holding such a beautiful face on the table by the stairs. Her brows furrowed. _'So beautiful, I wonder who is this…'_ she picked it up, to have a better look at it. She looked like someone she knew.

"What are you doing?"

"Wha-" she was too surprised that she almost lost hold of the picture. She quickly turned around and same face-to-face with _the_ Kaede Rukawa.

"Rukawa-kun!" she had to look up at him because of their height difference. She stared back at the picture and quickly placed it back. "Oh, I'm sorry to look at it. It just caught my attention, that's all," she gulped. "She must be your…"

"My mother."

"Eh… y-you're mother." She repeated. "Oh, your mother!" she sighed in relief. Wait. Relief? _'Of course it was his mother! He was the one she looked like!'_ she felt herself smile.

Rukawa just stared at her with a what's-with-her look.

"Oh, I, why am I exactly here anyway?" she finally asked what she had wanted to ask in the first place.

He raised his eyebrow and placed his palm on forehead which instantly made her turn really red.

"W-what are you doing, R-Rukawa-kun!" she instantly backed away making his hand fall.

He stared at it then back at her. "Hn. So you're better now."

"Eh? B-better? You mean to say I was sick?"

"…"

"And you brought me her-"

"Hn." He turned and started walking because he didn't want to hear any of her ramblings and the truth is he's not really good in having those 'thank you' conversation. So he'd rather not hear it.

Haruko's eyes widened. _'Oh,'_ She rushed in front of him making him stop and stare at her. He grunted. "Um, I know you don't want to hear it, but thanks anyway." She bowed. "And sorry for the bother, I should get going." She looked up and smiled.

Rukawa just stared at her then at the window it was raining hard. He opened his mouth but she spoke first.

"But can I call my brother first?"

He nodded slowly. "The phone's over there." He pointed at the wall just beside the kitchen.

"Un. Thanks." She headed on.

olololololololo

"Onii-chan,"

Rukawa glanced from the kitchen as he heard her.

"Yeah, I'm at Rukawa-kun's and- What? No!" he saw her blush. _'Hn.' _"It's a long story and I don't feel like telling you now, but I'll be going home now, just to let you know."

It was not bothering him at all. Really. He took another bite.

"Eh? No, Onii-chan, wait! I can't, I'll just go- Ugh."

He watched her again as she dialed again.

"Onii-chan! I can't! Wait, don't hang up on me aga-"

He saw her staring at the phone with what seems to be a glare. "I can't believe he hung up on me again."

She slowly turned to look at him. Fortunately, he was fast enough to return his gaze on his food. Not that he was bothered by her seeing. But really, he _doesn't_ care.

olololololololo

"Um." She sat across him on the table, twiddling with her thumbs. He glanced at her.

"Oh," she jumped slightly at his gaze. Then she sighed, finally standing up, "Can I stay until the rain stops!" She said in one breath, bowing her head.

Looking up at him, she saw him staring at her with this dull expression. Her eyes widened. "Oh no, what am I saying? Of course I can't! I already bothered you for being here and I still said that-"

"You can stay."

"-if I could sta- what?"

"Nn."

She just stared at him for some minutes before finally smiling. "Thank you! Onii-chan said 'You can't go out with this rain! Just stay there!'" She repeated just as her brother said, making her voice low and deep. "So, thanks again." She bowed.

olololololololo

'_Thinking about it, right now, I'm actually in the same house with Rukawa-kun!'_ she blushed. _'I couldn't have ever dream of this to happen!' _She shook her head. "No, no, no! What am I thinking!"

She had volunteered to wash the dishes to show her gratitude and he, he just _nodded_. She sweat-dropped and sighed. _'Uhhh, I guess he just really doesn't care in letting me stay here.'_ She sighed again, glancing at the window. _'And it's still raining pretty hard and it's getting dark already.'_

"Hey."

She jumped a little hearing his voice, she put on a smile as she turned around. "Oh, hey--" and suddenly blood was drained from her face.

Rukawa came from the bathroom, shirtless and only a towel on his upper body, looking at her with this impassive expression.

She was left speechless, her mouth hanging open and slightly shaking. "I-I-I-I-I-I--" she quickly turned around trying to busy herself with the plates. "W-what's up Rukawa-kun?" she tried to cover her embarrassment.

"Nn. You don't really need to do that."

"Hm? No, it's really okay. I do this all the time at home and I really want to thank you, Rukawa-kun."

"Fine." He shrugged.

She glanced at him and frowned. _'He could've insisted more.'_ She sighed. _'Well, I don't really mind anyway.'_

olololololololo

She placed the phone back, looking really pale. He glanced at her wondering what that is all about. She tried to approach him, he was lying on the couch, but as she was about to reach him she stopped. "No, I should try to call again." She headed towards the phone again.

"What did he say?" he asked.

She stopped on her tracks, frozen. She turned to him. "Oh, he said nothing! I'll try calling him again! I'm sure I heard wrong! Ehehehe." She forced a laugh.

"He told you to stay for the night?"

And she almost dropped the phone. "O-of course not! How could he say that, why when, I mean, why would he… Yeah, he did." She sighed and finally answered truthfully.

"And you don't want to?"

"I want to, of course!" and he eyes widened like saucers as she realized what she just answered. She blushed deep red and gasped. "I mean, no!" she covered her mouth.

"I mean, it's okay." She finally said, removing her hand from her mouth. "But! I don't want to bother you-"

"Stop bothering of me being bothered thing. I don't understand it and it's annoying." He grunted. "You can stay if you want to." he finally stated.

"Oh." She looked down.

"You can also sweep the floor to repay me." He pointed out as he turned on the other side of the couch.

"What?"

"What." He answered back.

"Nothing." She sweat-dropped. '_I can't believe this guy. I thought he was kind, but never mind anyway.'_ She sighed. "Where should I start?"

"Oh, over there." He yawned and pointed at just somewhere.

She stared at him drearily. _'Really.'_ She sighed and lifted her sleeves up. _'Well, here goes. Goodluck, Haruko!'_ she nodded.

olololololololo

"Hm." Grunt.

"So what now?"

"Bujamgooomdhagemawerjh!"

"What are you saying!"

"Ergoomghajooogh!"

"Oh right sorry," Mitsui removed the masking tape on Hanamichi's mouth, laughing. Ryota roared with laughter with him.

"You can't let my Haruko-chan stay with that bastard!" He whined, banging his legs. "No, no, no, no! And take off this rope around me so I can rescue her!" he was tied up because of his retaliating.

"Shut up, Hanamichi!"

"Yeah, and stop moving, will you!"

"Gorilla!" he whined with watery eyes.

Takenori Akagi sighed. "Are you sure about this Ayako?"

"Of course, I am! And you can't really let her go home with this rain, can you?" Ayako smiled. "And we're just letting our Haruko-chan have a little enjoyment." She muttered to herself.

"Well," Akagi tries to think, placing his hand on his chin.

"Besides! Aren't you surprised at our Rukawa-kun helping her out? Don't you want to see more of this? Rukawa-kun bothering something other than basketball?"

And everyone's eyes where on her. She grinned. "So?"

"Yeah." Everyone's eyes glinted. "Yosh!"

Sakuragi resisted the temptation and shook his head. "No! I can't let that happen! He can bother with other girls but not my Haruko-chan! He might do something to her!"

Akagi scowled. "What about that, Ayako?"

"What could Rukawa possibly do there? _Besides_ sleeping?"

And they all nodded simultaneously. Ayako hid a grin. _'We'll see what else.'_

* * *

**AN**: So yea. I kinda took a break from my current story Love me, Kiss me but don't worry I'm just working for it's ending that's why it's taking long. Hoho anyway I hope you read this, I really wanted to write a story for this pairing and now I finally did. Yey for me! Review please if you may! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do not own Slam Dunk and chars.

* * *

**There goes my heart, just passing by**

_totallyloud_

"Hey."

Haruko jumped in surprise, she turned around. "O-oh, what's up, Rukawa-kun?"

"It's dark already."

She glanced at the window and sighed. "I know, and it's still raining, I'm really sorry to burden you here- Oof! Wh-what!"

He threw a blanket and pillows right through her face. "Whatever."

"Aw." Haruko rubbed her nose, and frowned but noticed what he just threw. "Oh, uh, thanks."

"You can sleep on my room." He added.

"Oh no! It's okay, I'll just sleep here in the living room." She waved off and pointed at the couch.

With his dull eyes, he stared at her indifferently and sighed. "Nn, fine, soothe yourself." With that he turned on his way.

"Ehehehe." She forced a laugh. A sweat-dropped. _'He's really not persistent, is he?' _she pouted. "Oh well." She slumped on the couch with a jump.

"Wait." He returned.

She got up in an instant, fixing her hair. "What is it?" she asked politely.

"Why were you in the gym anyway?"

She was surprised. "Oh that, that was just…"

"…"

'_Should I?'_ She shook her head. "Well, it's really nothing!" she forced laugh.

She felt his stare at her. He was staring too long. Finally, he stopped and stood up. "I see."

She looked up at him, biting her lip as she watched him walk. "Um, w-wait!"

He turned to her. "That, I uh, it was… a boy just told me he like me this morning and I didn't know what to do so I went to the gym to think." She said in one breath.

"To think in the gym? While you were _sick_?"

"Uh, it was the quietest part of the school anyway?" She tried to make sense, forcing a laugh. A voice nagged her mind that it was somewhat because _he_ was there. She quickly shook her head.

"Nn." He nodded.

She looked up with a shocked face. _'Why did I tell him?'_

Silence passed them by. "So who was it?"

She was caught up in her thoughts that she didn't understand what he just said right away. "W-who was it…?" She repeated after a minute.

"Yeah, the guy who confessed to you." He leaned back on the couch comfortably.

"Oh that," she glanced at him as he sat beside her. "It was a new student, Masato-kun."

He didn't speak for a moment. "I see. Have you decided then?"

"I… haven't." she sulked. _'It kinda feels weird to talk this with him, but nevermind, I did need someone to talk this about. Fuji and Matsui were busy today so…'_

"Figured."

She sighed and silence passed by and she finally spoke. "You see, I don't want to hurt him, I know what it feels…"

And an awkward pause came next. Haruko, thinking about when she confessed to Rukawa and how it felt. Rukawa, not _even_ remembering it but was just being lazy to talk.

"But you don't like him." He finally spoke.

"I… I don't."

"So you should reject him."

She turned to him and stared. _'So that's what he thought when he… rejected me.'_ She looked down. "But his feelings…"

"It's not good going out with someone when your interest is not on him."

She was cut off, surprised at what he said. And then she smiled and nodded. "I guess you're right, Rukawa-kun."

Rukawa looked away. _'Not this thank you atmosphere again.'_ He thought dully and stood up.

Haruko just stared at him. "Well, goodnight, Rukawa-kun. Wish me luck." She beamed.

He glanced at her, taken aback. _'It didn't came.'_ Just nodding, he went off.

Haruko lay on the couch and took a deep breath. _'I guess Rukawa-kun has a soft side after all.'_ She thought.

'_Nah.'_ She giggled and shut her eyes, getting ready for the next day.

olololololo

Kaede Rukawa groaned as his alarm clock went off. "Stupid clock." He muttered as he slammed his palm on the off switch.

He lifted his head but it immediately fell back on his comfortably soft pillow and in seconds he was back to sleep. Minutes after, his clock went on again. His hand shot up and threw his clock across to the other wall.

"Nn." He got up, eyes half open. He stared at his clock, its contents springing out. "Shit. I broke it again", clicking his tongue.

He lazily got ready and dressed for school. Trudging his way downstairs, he went to the kitchen to grab a carton of milk and a toast. A piece of paper caught his attention while opening the fridge, and he read it,

_Thanks Rukawa-kun! _

_I'll just thank you here, okay? Ehehe._

_Anyway, wish me goodluck for today! Sorry for the bother!_

_Maybe I'll treat you some other time as a thank you? Ja!_

"Nn." He just stared at it. "A treat, huh." He casually tossed the later on the table as he drank up his milk.

ololololololo

"You see, Makoto-san…"

"Nn." Rukawa glanced as he heard the voice, finding Haruko standing in front of a tall boy with auburn hair and dark brown eyes.

"…I can't."

"Why? What's wrong, Haruko-san?"

Rukawa turned the other way and ignored the two.

"I…" Haruko shut her eyes. _'I don't like you. Why can't I say it?' _she bit her lip. '_Just say it already, Haruko! __I don't like you.' _She remembered how Rukawa said it. _'I really can't say it…'_

"W-what is it?"

"Be-because I... I don't... I..." Haruko stuttered, feeling her hands shake.

"Because she's going out with me." A voice came from behind her.

"She is?" the boy looked at him.

"SHE IS?!" Haruko's friend shot up from the classroom where they were eavesdropping.

"I am?!" she looked at Rukawa who just stared back dully at her. "I mean," She cleared her throat and gaped at Rukawa. "I... am."

The Makoto boy looked at her then at Rukawa and sighed finally. "So that was it. Why didn't you tell me right away?"

"I…" She started to panic and stared at him with pity. "I didn't want to hurt you, Makoto-san." She looked like she was about to cry.

He looked at her and sighed. "Well, thank you for telling Haruko-san, but if you told me right away that you were going out with someone…"

"That's because-" '_I'm not really going out with him.'_ She sweatdropped.

"Anway," he smiled. "Thanks for caring about my feelings, you are really nice, Haruko-san. One thing I like about you."

Rukawa cleared his throat. He stared at Rukawa, slightly wide eyes. "Oh, I didn't mean to upset you by praising Haruko-san, Rukawa-san."

Rukawa just stared at him dully. "Nn."

He backed away. "Ehehehe. So I guess I better get going. Ehe-Ja!" He dashed away from them as quick as he can.

And Haruko realized that it was just the two of them again, with her friends leaving them behind. She blushed and twiddled with her fingers. "I, um, thank you. Really. But you didn't have to go that fa-" she turned to him with such a bright smile for him when she saw that he wasn't there anymore. "Eh? Where is he?" she looked around and beside her, turning her head around.

And then she saw him walking by the hall far away already. "Eh, Rukawa-ku-!"

_**BRIIIING! BRIIIING!**_ School bell.

She stopped and sighed. "Hm, oh well. Fine, maybe some other time then." She turned and went on her way to her room with a sulky expression.

From the bushes adjacent the window where that certain incident happened, two pair of eyes sparkled in witnessing what had just took place.

They turned their back from the window and stared at each other. "I can't believe what that we just heard what we just heard." Ryota gaped at Mitsui.

Mitsui, who was controlling his laugh just a while ago, began to have the same reaction. "Me neither."

olololololo

Haruko was walking in the hallway to who-knows-where, lost in her thoughts. _'I can't believe Rukawa-kun would say that. I didn't believe he could say that in the first place. Maybe he has some soft part there in his heart after all. Or maybe… he didn't want me to actually-'_

She quickly shook her head. _'Nah, that couldn't happen. I'm overreacting over the matter. He already helped me and now I'm expecting other intentions underneath. I'm insane.'_

She nodded, confident in her conclusion. "He can't actually like m-"

She was cut off by some girls in three- officially known as the Kaede Rukawa fans club. Haruko stared at them questionably and gulped. It was seldom that she would encounter these girls and those times were obviously due to something connecting to Rukawa.

She decided to move to the side and just ignore them. She wasn't technically doing anything to trigger their anger or something. Things just happened all of a sudden and it was out of her hands. Really.

But when she moved, they also moved. When she returned back, they also followed her. She sighed. "So, what is it really that you want with me?" She said as polite as she could though she had a good guess what this talk was going to be about. _'Gossips sure flew fast here.'_ She noted.

The girl in the middle tapped her feet and crossed her arms and looked down at her. "We, just heard something that didn't quite sound good in our ears. In fact, we thought it was so outrageous and ridiculous that we had to hear from you that it isn't true." She ticked her head to the right, which almost looked arrogant.

Haruko ignored that certain arrogance and slightly raised her eyebrow. _'So you think it's outrageous and couldn't happen that's why you had to ask me? Doesn't really make sense.'_ She scoffed in her thoughts but quickly dismissed it. "And I think I know what that is…"

"Yes, I'm sure you know," The middle one spoke again. "And _we_'re sure it isn't true, right? I mean, it's pretty obvious our precious Rukawa-kun could have anything to do with you…"

Haruko's eyebrow slightly twitched.

The other girl at the left placed her hands on her hips and agreed. "Yeah, we weren't really bothered by it. We just happened to pass this hallway and saw you so we've decided to ask anyway. Not that we don't know it isn't true. Rukawa-kun wouldn't be interested in girls and if he was, it would be those pretty, elegant, model-like girls, right?" She smiled knowingly that it was quite irritating.

Haruko stared at them in disbelief, unconsciously clutching her fist.

Then the third one spoke. "Uh-huh. He really wouldn't be interested in girls like you, no offence though…"

That had hit the spot. Haruko, who rarely got mad about things, was now enraged. Though she didn't quite show it –composed posture, calm face- she was really mad. She gritted through her teeth words that she couldn't control. Words that she might regret later on but she didn't hold back. She couldn't hold back. "Um. Hate to burst your bubble," She started slowly.

"…but it's all true." She smiled that polite smile as the girls' faces expressed the end of the world. The end of their world, at least.

"You're lying!" They shrieked and yelled. They were saying words that were connected to her lying about what she just said, just making it more exaggerated.

Haruko watched them in awe. _'Woah.'_ She held back a laugh and bit her lip.

Then, in a minute, it all dawned up to her. Realization of what she just did. She just confirmed something that wasn't true. All of what they said was true about Rukawa not liking her. But she just couldn't help it, she just had to say that and now, what she was thinking was clearly what she would be, _'I'm so dead.'_

olololololo

"WHAT!" Someone yelled someone in the gym and it echoed loudly in the ears of the other people in there.

"Quiet down, Hanamichi!" Ayako hit him in the head. "He might hear us!" She shoved her paper mallet in his mouth.

"So, you're saying you heard him say it? Really say it? As in, from his mouth?" She turned to the other two.

The two nodded simultaneously. "Yes! From his mouth, exactly from it!" They said as if they couldn't believe what they said also.

Ayako didn't really know if she could believe this two wayward boys. Mitsui and Ryota weren't really those whose words she could trust immediately like Takenori Akagi and Rukawa himself, but she had to say they weren't really the ones to lie _and _their looks now clearly didn't seem like lying. Either that or they're really good at it and they have a stupid joke or something. She didn't know, so she turned to the person who was now not quite having any reaction, just thinking. The brother. "Takenori?"

Takenori Akagi looked up at them. "Hm." He was still thinking. "We just have to ask him then." He bobbed his head towards the door of the gym. There, stood Rukawa, in his training outfit- with his bulky bag hanging in his shoulders, a towel draped on the other and a bottle of drink in his hand- looking indifferent as usual.

Everyone turned their heads and just stared at him. He glanced at them for a moment but went on and placed down his bag beside the others'.

"Rukawa-kun, you have some news for us?" Ayako asked out of luck.

"Nn." Rukawa stared at them in a what's-up with-these-fools-now way. Five pairs of eyes waited and gawked at him expectantly. "Not really." He muttered and started walking away when Takenori called out at him.

"Then, we'll just ask this to confirm, are you going out…" He paused not really confident to say it but went on. "…with my little sister?"

Rukawa turned to them quite surprised, which they took as a 'yes'. But it quickly vanished the moment it appeared. As if it didn't really appear. But they saw it, they clearly saw it.

"Really!"

"WHAT?!"

"It's true?!"

"You're not kidding?!"

Came all responses.

Rukawa blinked at them. "I haven't said anything yet." He muttered.

"Then what is it?" Akagi asked.

"NO WAY! No-no way, no way, no way!" Hanamichi was out of Ayako's reach now. He was going crazy running around the gym. "That is not true!"

Ryota and Mitsui stared at Rukawa then at Hanamichi and then at each other. Then they started roaring in laughter. "This just couldn't get any better, eh?" They were clearly enjoying this.

Ayako couldn't help her smile.

Hanamichi was still at it. Whining and 'couldn't believe it' words. Then he came to a halt and went straight to Rukawa. "It can't happen, right? Haruko-chan wouldn't really go out with a bastard like you who did _that_ to her." He nodded to himself. "Yes, I couldn't believe I've doubted that. It clearly isn't true." He had said that but it was obvious that he wasn't so sure himself, folding his arms arrogantly.

Rukawa watched Hanamichi's face, almost breaking down this confident façade. He licked his lips, was also enjoying this. He clearly was.

A smirk formed in his mouth as he got a ball from the ball container. He returned to the others still with the same smirk and turned to Akagi. "Well I'm better than him, right?" He nodded his head towards Hanamichi. He left them gaping as he ran and dribbled on the half of the court.

"NOOOO!!!" a voice echoed from the gym. It startled the students who were passing by.

Kaede Rukawa really was enjoying this.

* * *

**AN:** How was it, guys? :D I'm really sorry for the parts that have wrong grammar. I'm not really good at that but I'm trying my best to correct some. Thanks for your consideration.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Do not own Slam Dunk and chars.

* * *

**There goes my heart, just passing by**

_totallyloud_

Haruko stood stiffly in front of the doors of their gym. It was hours past the end of their classes. But instead of going home straight to her house, she just stood there before the large doors for about an hour.

Dribble. _Dribble._

_Shoot._ Pant.

Dribble.

She gulped as she heard the dribbling and shooting of ball from inside. There was only one person who could be staying and training at this hour in the gym. That person was exactly who she needed to talk to- _admit something to_, in particular.

She reached out her clammy-shaky hand towards the door handle but immediately took it back. _'Ugh. I'm really dead now. I'm so nervous.'_ She bit her lip, feeling her foot tapping anxiously.

She stared at the door and she heard the dribbling again. The nagging in her head just keeps going and going, _You have to tell him! You have to tell him!_. She almost went pale. "Oh, here goes nothing!"

She burst through the door and was immediately dazed. Rukawa didn't seem to notice her barging in. He was still doing his training. Haruko just stared at him in awe. He was so beautiful.

Haruko almost drooled but quickly shook her head. _'No time for this. But does it matter? My life is going to end any minute now anyway.'_ She sighed and took a deep breath. "Ru-ru-ru…"

Rukawa quickly turned his head towards her. She jumped in surprise and quickly reached back for the door when his voice stopped her.

"Oy," He called out.

She froze and slowly forced her body to face him. "…yes?"

"Nn." He beckoned her to come closer with his index finger. She followed like she was hypnotized by his orders. "So what did you come here for?"

She opened her mouth to admit what she just did a while ago. But she just couldn't get those words out of her mouth contrary to what had just happened in the morning. "I…uh, nothing. Nothing, really…ehehe." She scratched her head.

Rukawa just raised his eyebrow at her, clearly not believing.

She sighed. "Okay, I, you see, I-" She paused and took a deep breath, shutting her eyes and clenching her fists tightly. "I told your fans club that I was really going out with you! I didn't mean it! I just-"

"I see." Rukawa nodded and took a shot from where they were standing.

Haruko stared as the ball went straight inside the ring. _'Wow.'_ But her amazement was overpowered by her surprise. "Wait, wait,wait. What _'I see'_? Aren't you going to be mad? I-I mean, I don't want _really_ you to get mad, it's just that-"

"I don't mind." He said lastly and ran off, dribbling. He did a lay-up this time. The ball bounced towards Haruko.

She caught it in reflex. Having a big brother who was always playing basketball removed her fears of bouncing balls and instead made her knowledgeable in playing also. She stared at the ball and at Rukawa; he was wiping his sweat with his jersey. Not that it was a great help, sweat was dripping all over his head and at the tips of his bangs.

He stared at her. "Do you?"

Haruko was surprised at that. "I…no."

olololololololo

They ended up going home together. Rukawa just walked; his bike on his side.

"Uh," Haruko started. "Um, my stop is here. Thanks." She glanced at him unconsciously.

Rukawa observed the place where they stopped and nodded. Turning on his heels, he started to walk towards the other side.

"Bye." Haruko whispered and just watched his back as he walked away. Then she suddenly knocked her head loudly on the large post beside her. Thoughts ran through her head as she continued banging her head continuously. _'WHAT- __**What**__? What's this? What's happening here? I don't understand what just happened. I don't even understand him! Am I already dead? Am I in heaven?'_ She continued to sulk there for some minutes.

"Haruko? What are you doing there?"

Haruko quickly stepped away from the post and came face to face with her big brother. "E-eh, Onii-chan!"

Takenori just stared at her and the post oddly. "Hm. Go inside, I need to talk to you about _something_."

Haruko gulped. _'That 'something', could it be…'_

olololololololo

Takenori drummed his fingers along their dining table, eyes bearing straight at Haruko's uneasy expression. "Hm, so…" After some minutes of more uneasiness, he finally spoke. "Is it true?"

Different thoughts flew around her head and she decided to just ask what it was first. "Um, w-what's true?"

Takenori narrowed his eyes at her. "You and…" He gritted his teeth. "…that Rukawa."

Surprised, Haruko almost jumped out of her seat. "I, no, I mean, I don't know…" She bit her lip.

"He already admitted it to us. Well he didn't but-"

"Eh, he did?" Haruko stood up from her seat, eyes wide.

Her brother just stared at her. "So it's true. The rumors were true."

"I," She nodded unsurely. "..guess."

"Haruko," He called out to her, his eyes soft now. "Rukawa's not really interested in girls, _you_ know that."

"I," Haruko dipped down her head and bit her lip. "I know."

"Look, I'm just worried you'll be hurt by _him_ again." Takenori explained.

Haruko forced a smile and nodded.

"Just… if you really want this, don't be too serious. Rukawa, he just maybe, maybe he just wants to play. That is his forte, after all." He stood up and placed a hand on Haruko's shoulder.

"Onii-chan," Haruko looked up at him and smiled, grateful for having such a great big brother. "Un." She nodded. "I won't get hurt, Onii-chan."

"Don't be too serious." He called out as he went upstairs to change his clothes.

"Yeah, yeah, Onii-chan. I heard you!" Haruko laughed and waved him off. "Hey, what do you want for dinner, Onii-chan?"

She hid a smile as she went to ready their meal. A thought lingering in her head, _'So he admitted it to them. Then are we really going out?'_ She asked herself. _'Ugh. I still don't know…'_

olololololololo

Haruko glanced at her watch as she dashed her way outside her house. "Eh, I'm going to be late!"

She turned right at the first corner and heard a loud screech and _**BAM!**_

"Ow!" She rubbed her suddenly sore ankle. She stared at the person in front of her and gasped.

Rukawa sat up from the ground and lifted his bike off of him. He looked like he was just awoken from his sleep. He then gazed at Haruko; he blinked at her.

"It's really fine, Rukawa-kun. It doesn't really hurt that much, I can bandage it later…" Haruko blabbered as she was dragged towards the infirmary. "Really." She forced a smile.

Rukawa just scowled at her. "Just go in."

"O-okay…"

"…thank you."

He glanced at her. "You just got hurt because of me. What are you thanking me for."

"I don't know…" She answered truthfully. "So you're sorry?" she started to smile.

He stared at her again, she just stared back. He looked away and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, whatever."

Haruko beamed. Rukawa had just said sorry to her –not in real words but it was his intention. "It's okay! Just don't sleep anymore while riding your bike, okay?" She placed her hands on her hips and grinned at him.

He lifted a small part of his lips, forming a smile. "Nn-"

"Nooooo!" Someone shrieked. The two turned to see who that was. It was Rukawa's fans club.

They stomped their way towards where Rukawa and Haruko was standing. "No, no, no! This can't be happening!" They stepped forward to Haruko.

"What is this? Rukawa-kun, you two aren't really going out, right?" They stepped again. Haruko tried to step away from their glares but failed and stumbled backwards.

Rukawa caught her immediately and Haruko caught sight of his frown. He steadied her up and turned towards the other girls. "We are." He stated.

"Let's go." He grabbed Haruko's arm and towed her along with him as he started walking.

Haruko wearily glanced at him, surprise etched on her face. _"Don't be too serious."_ Her brother's words echoed in her head. On the other hand, with every effort she had, she tried to stop her heart that was now already thumping hard on her chest.

'_How can I stop it now?'_

* * *

**AN: **Reviews? Reactions, suggestions or corrections?:D

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Do not own Slam Dunk and chars.

* * *

**There goes my heart, just passing by**

_totallyloud_

Haruko heaved a sigh as she stared off into the distance.

"Haruko-chan, hey, Haruko?"

She tilted her head, still staring far away.

"Hello--, Haruko?"

She sighed again, drumming her fingers on her table.

"HARUKO!!" Haruko's friends, Fuji and Matsui, slammed their hands in front of their friend's desk, now successfully getting her attention.

Haruko jumped in surprise and blinked at them. "Oh, hey, guys, what's up?"

The two stared at her curiously, worry slightly etched on their faces. "What's up? Are you okay, Haruko?" asked Fuji.

"Huh, yeah, why'd you ask?" Answered Haruko, who seemed like she still was in a dreamy state.

"What do you mean _'why'_? You seem like you're in another space and time since yesterday." Matsui sat beside her and stated truthfully, crossing both her legs and arms.

"I do?"

"Yeah, what's the problem?"

"Nothing,"

"We don't believe you."

Haruko turned and just stared at her friends, surprised. She thought she had made a good act in acting normal. Truthfully, a certain thought kept bugging her since the other day.

"Well?"

"Well, you see," She started. "Um, I, I know I don't have the right or anything to think of it this way, but," She paused. "I don't really feel like I'm going out with Rukawa-kun. I mean, I know I shouldn't-"

"Well, of course you have the right, Haruko! If he told you; you two are going out then you have the right to complain when you don't feel like that!" Fuiji declared confidently.

"R-really?" Haruko sweat-dropped.

"Yeah-"

"Look, maybe you're wrong, because here's your _knight_ right now, looking for you." Matsui interrupted them and pointed at their room's door. Suprisingly enough, there stood Rukawa leaning against the wall, talking to one of her classmates; maybe asking for her.

"Eh?"

"Go, Haruko! Talk to him, don't let him wait!" Her friends ushered her away.

olololololololo

"Um…"

"Nn."

"What is it," She glanced up at him for a second then averted her eyes again. "Rukawa-kun?"

"Nn." He just watched her. "Your… ankle okay?"

Haruko stared at him then looked down and nodded, blushing slightly.

He bobbed down his head, "Good. Nn, I have training later."

"Oh." Haruko slowly tilted down her head, hiding the disappointment in her face. "Oh. So… you can't walk home again." She stated rather than ask.

Rukawa nodded stoically.

Haruko heaved a sigh and looked up at him, forcing a smile. "That's fine! I'll just go home with Fuji and Matsui so it's okay!" She paused and observed his usual dull expression. "It's really okay! Ehehehe."

Rukawa looked at her skeptically for a moment then just nodded, "I see. I'll be going then."

"Okay." Haruko smiled. "Take care."

A slight wave of the hand and he was off.

ololololololo

"I told you, he've told me _that_ for three days already and _this_ had just gone on for just four days! Meaning we walked home together for just a single day…" Haruko slumped on her desk. "I knew I shouldn't be hoping for anything. This is just really nothing…"

"Don't say that, Haruko-chan! You should be blessed Rukawa-kun _even_ said you were going out! I mean, who gets that once-in-a-blue moon luck? Plus, most of the girls here in our school would trade their lives for your place right now." Fuji explained to her, now contradicting her theory just a while ago about having the right and everything. "He's just maybe really busy these days…"

"I guess." Haruko just nodded thoughtfully, not wanting to worry her friends anymore.

"I know!" Matsui threw an arm around her friend's shoulder pointing a finger far away. "Let's go to the newly opened cake shop around the corner later on so you've got something to do!"

"Oh, there is?" Haruko sat up excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah they said there were very cheap and delicious ones!"

ololololololo

"Oh, I'm really full!" Haruko slumped back on her seat. "It really is d_el_icious here, guys!"

"Yeah, I have to agree to that." Fuji nodded, sipping on her lemonade, hiding a burp.

Haruko stared outsiutside the shop; students from the nearby high school are walking home. "I wonder if Rukawa-kun will like this. I wonder if he went home already…" Haruko said all of a sudden, glancing at her watch.

Her two friends glanced at each other. Matsui stood up and dragged Haruko along. "Well, why don't you buy him one of these and check if he's home already."

"Yeah, maybe I could- wait, wait, what?" Haruko stared at her friend as if insane. "I co-couldn't do that, Matsui! I mean, I…"

"Of course you could! You're his girlfriend after all and you could bring him cake if you want to! What's a problem with that?"

"I," Haruko blinked. "I can't go to his house!"

"You'll just drop off the cake and see if he's home already!" Fuji accompanied them now. "What's up with that then?"

"I-" Haruko froze, blushing. "Nothing, I guess that perspective is alright."

"What were you thinking anyway?"

"N-nothing!"

ololololololo

_Ding Dong._

The door opened to reveal a half-clothed Rukawa, who just blinked. "Hey,"

Haruko stood rigid and went red from head to toe. "Oh!" She quickly turned around. "Sorry!"

Rukawa regarded her and slipped on his shirt that was hanging form his neck a while ago. "What's up?"

"Oh, um, I just- a-are you fully-clothed now?" She dared glance at him.

"Nn." He left his door behind him and went towards her.

"I-" Haruko faced him and instantly stepped back as she bumped unto his chest. "I-I just brought you a cake!" She stammered and thrust the box towards him.

Rukawa slightly jolted and almost lost hold of it. He blinked at it.

Haruko scratched her head. "Well, I was jus on this shop earlier and decided to buy one. It's really nothing! I-If you don't want it I could just, could just, something-"

Rukawa was already inside his house with the cake. Haruko just stood there, blinking at the empty space in front of her. "Uh…"

"What are you still standing there for?" Rukawa peeked at her, forks in hand. "Close the door when you come in." He stated as he disappeared inside again.

"O-Okay." She closed the door and went in and saw that the cake was placed on the small table by his television. A pair of fork placed beside it and small plates. "Rukawa-kun?" She looked around. "What are we going to do?"

Rukawa appeared from the kitchen with a glass of water. "Eat your cake." He stated, as if it was the most obvious thing.

"But it's yours now, I bought it for you."

"So?" Rukawa shrugged and sat down then looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

Haruko jumped slightly before making her way beside him. _'Eh, what's with him?'_ She glanced at him, he took his fork and tasted.

"Nn."

Haruko stared at him expectantly. "Um, is it good?"

Rukawa shrugged. "Yeah, I guess, is this your treat from last time?"

"Last time?"

He nodded and pointed to the couch.

"You mean… Oh, the other day! Well, not really, I haven't thought of that. It could be that, I guess." Haruko ducked her head. _'Ugh, what am I blabbering about?'_

Rukawa just stared at her. "So, you didn't plan this treat?"

"No, I…" _'The reason I came here…'_ she suddenly thought. She opened her mouth to ask.

"Ne, Rukawa-kun," "Hey," They spoke at the same time.

"Oh." Haruko jumped in surprise. "You-you go first." She smiled meekly.

Rukawa stared at her stoically, as usual, then gazed somewhere else. "…about your treat."

"Hm, what about it?" She blinked at him.

"This Saturday, after the game." He muttered casually, digging into his cake.

"This Saturday, after the game." She repeated. "What about it?"

His brows furrowed as he stared at his cake. "The treat." He repeated as he glanced at her, a frown now starting to form on his face. "Nn."

"The treat," Haruko tried to solve this little puzzle of the boy beside her. Then a smile appeared on her features. "Oh! You mean I'll treat you this Saturday, after the game?"

Rukawa didn't answer as he chewed.

'_Oh, it's really hard to communicate with this guy!'_ She sighed as she watched him. "Um. Like… a date?" Words sprang out of her mouth immediately.

Rukawa stared at her, quite taken aback as he could appear to be. Though he didn't seem to have any reason for that. They _are_ dating.

"I mean… I," Haruko started to stammer as she realized what she just said. "Rukawa-kun," She took a deep breath.

"Um. Why… did you say we're _going out_?" She had finally asked it; the thing that was really bugging her.

"_Rukawa's not really interested in girls, you know that."_ She bit her lip, feeling nervous all of a sudden, remembering the words her brother have voiced out to her; the truth that she'd been trying to avoid. _"…maybe he just wants to play…"_

Rukawa placed his fork on his empty plate with a clattering sound. "Why?" He repeated, in deep thougt.

"Yes." She nodded, not meeting his eyes. "Because _before-_" you rejected me. She gasped lightly, remembering, sadness flicked for a moment. "I mean, Are we really…?" She trailed off.

Rukawa slowly stood up. Haruko clenched her fists on her lap. "You…" She heard him say.

She gulped and looked up at him.

He darted a glance at her with a serious face. "_Interest_ me… right now."

With that, he left and went to his kitchen.

"_It's not good going out with someone when your interest is not on him." _She remembered him advising her of that before, as she sat there, surprised enough to be immobile.

olololololololo

"Interest him, huh? Well that's something coming from _him_."

"I guess," Haruko sighed as she told her friends the whole story, except the half-clothed Rukawa, of course.

"What's your problem now, eh?"

"He said I interest him _right now_. Meaning, I don't interest him _before_ that's why he rejected me. I don't even know what made this _interest_ bloom right now. I mean, I might, what if I lose it later…" She looked down at her clenched fists.

Fuji and Matsui glanced at each other. "Haruko… you already knew about this from the start, right? Your brother even warned you about it, remember? Rukawa maybe is just _really_ playing. "

"I…" She started but was at lost. She bit her lip. "Yeah, you're right. I do know." She nodded to herself.

"Haruko-chan…" Her friends threw her worried glances. "Wait, moreover, about your date this Saturday…"

Haruko's eyes widened as she turned to face them. "Oh no, I forgot!"

olololololololo

Haruko arrived at their school, lunch time and quite fidgety. She looked down at herself. She was wearing a light blue striped shirt and a dark blue jacket over it, white Capri pants and her gray sneakers. She wasn't really good at this and wanted to wear something pretty but she ended up with her usual clothes. "I don't have pretty clothes anyway," She had said to her friends when they were choosing.

She was about to enter the gym when a bottle of water rolled down before her. She picked it up and looked up to see its owner. "Hanamichi!" She smiled, surprised.

Hanamichi just stared at her awkwardly before he finally spoke, "Hi, Haruko-chan," He grinned and scratched his neck. "Watching the game?"

"Un," She nodded and smiled back. "Do your best, okay?"

"I- yeah." He answered, his awkward air suddenly deflating. "I'll do my best, Haruko-chan! I'll beat the ass of those arrogant players!" He laughed his confident laugh.

Haruko giggled at him. "You're really funny, Hanamichi!" She smiled at him then paused as she noticed someone. "R-Rukawa-kun!"

Rukawa turned up beside them.

Hanamichi suddenly had his serious face. "You." He muttered under his breath. _'Fox.' _He took a step in front of Haruko.

"Nn." _'Loudmouth.'_ Rukawa just threw him a glare as well, a deadly one, as he went on his way towards Haruko as well.

Haruko stared at them in confusion. "Eh, what's with this air, you guys!" She forced a laugh. "C'mon now, the game will be starting any minute now!" She waved of the tension and pushed the two along inside the gym. "C'mon, now, c'mon! Do your best you two, okay?"

"Hmph."

"Nn."

* * *

**AN: **Reviews? Reactions, suggestions or corrections?:D


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Do not own Slam Dunk and chars.

* * *

**There goes my heart, just passing by**

_totallyloud_

It was now three minutes before the game will end, and Shohoku was leading the game by three points. Every spectator was staring intently; all the players are exhausted, their faces dripping with sweat.

Haruko clenched her hands together. Rukawa and the others were about to receive technical fouls awhile ago; getting enraged of all the other team's abusive attacks that weren't called over as fouls.

And now, the game's really heated. Ryota went for a steal but was being guarded keenly; he looked from left to right waiting for a chance. He clicked his tongue and went for a turn then caught glance of and threw the ball at Rukawa running beside them.

Rukawa caught the ball and sprinted across the court. His guard catching up beside him instantly. Rukawa stopped to catch his breath, darting glances around the court; dribbling, ball still in place.

He reflexively threw the ball to Mitsui and then caught it back running across his guard when a leg stuck out and crashed into him making him land with great impact across the benches with a loud _**CRASH!**_.

Everyone gasped.

"Nooooooo!!" Rukawa's fans club shrieked loudly.

"WHAT THE- Now, that's clearly a foul, right?!" Hanamichi yelled.

"YEAH, you can't possibly call that a defense stunt or whatever shit now, eh?" Mitsui joined, dripping in sweat as well as the others.

Their other teammates glared at the other team, disgusted with their dirty tactics.

"Rukawa-kun!" Haruko's eyes widened as she rushed towards the commotion. But he was already up when she arrived and he was holding up the player who got him down, his eyes on fire. He had it with these players and their nasty tricks.

"You." He spat angrily. "Bastard dimwit."

"What?!"

Rukawa's hand gripped harder. "BASTARD. DIMWIT."

"WHY YOU-"

"Rukawa-kun!" Haruko she called out as she watched them, scared. No one responded to her. She clenched her fists as she was pushed to the back while the others tried to stop the fight.

"What you want me?"

"THE HELL-"

"He-hey-hey! Stop it!" Their teammates now struggling to tear the two apart. "Stop it! NO fighting here!"

The referee blew his whistle. "Technical foul, both teams."

"WHAT! Didn't you see what that psycho did?!" Ryota complained angrily

The referee held up his hand. "Stop. One more word and another foul."

Takenori placed a heavy hand on Ryota's head. "Stop it. Let's just crash these mongrels' faces when we beat them." He muttered and left, bringing Ryota and the others, who were clearly in a _fouled_ temper, along.

_**BOOOOOOONG!**_ "TIMEOUT!"

Rukawa slumped on his seat, eyes still flaming in anger. He didn't even acknowledge Haruko who was the one who gave him his bottle. He brought up his jersey, wiping the drops from his face.

Haruko watched him with a scared and worried expression. She was scared of this side of him; the angry side. She suddenly felt like crying, her hands shook.

Rukawa stood up from the bench without any word and entered the court again with his other teammates.

The game continued and Shohoku gained three more points. The other team caught up with them on the last minute but still lost with another two points with Takenori's dunk.

_**BOOOOOOONG!**_

The gym roared with cheers.

"HAH! Take that you, assholes!" Hanamichi laughed at the other team. "Even with your dirty hands, we still won, what's with that, huh?" He crossed his arms haughtily.

"Heh." Mitsui laughed as he lifted his arm to wipe his sweat, patting Ryota who grinned at Ayako.

"You were great, Onii-chan." Haruko smiled as her brother went towards them.

Takenori smiled at her, patting her head. "You going out?"

Haruko smiled, her cheeks quietly shading then nodded. "Un."

"Well, take care. Go home early, or call me."

"Okay." She beamed at him.

"So, there's your date coming now." Takenori pointed-at Rukawa who was walking towards them- and left the two.

Haruko's shoulder suddenly tensed up. She was still quite scared of him. She stood up shakily. "R-Rukawa-kun…"

He nodded at her and took his things. "I'll go home first. You coming?"

"Eh," Haruko blinked at him then stared at the busy crowd beside them. "O-okay." She nodded and followed along.

ololololololo

"Hm." Haruko looked down at the ground as they walked to his home.

Rukawa glanced at her and cleared his throat.

She jumped in surprise. "Yes?"

"You were scared a while ago." He stated. Not a question.

Haruko looked up at him in surprise. "W-what?"

"…"

"I- yeah…" She finally admitted, biting her lip. "I just get scared by fights happening in front of me, you know. But nothing serious." She laughed it off.

"I see." He nodded.

She smiled.

"Sorry."

"Oh, no. No, you don't need to apologize, Rukawa-kun!"

"I couldn't look at you during the break. I was really angry." He shrugged. "Not something you need to see."

"O-oh." She nodded and felt her cheeks warm. "That's fine."

'_So he was… worried about me?'_

olololololololo

Haruko sat timidly at Rukawa's living room. She froze as she heard his shower dripping from his bathroom. She quickly shook her head and tried to entertain herself by looking around the house.

Everything was neat and it was quite spacious, his house, she just noted now. His wall has nothing hung up on it, just a plain empty white wall. Everything was simple.

Then suddenly his phone rang which made her jump at her feet. "Oh," She glanced around and took it from the table.

"Um, R-Rukawa-kun! Someone's calling you, what should I d-do?" She spoke at his bathroom door, knocking twice.

The showering sound stopped fro a minute. "Answer it," came the muffled response through the door.

"O-okay!" She pressed the answer button hesitantly. "H-hello?"

"_Hello, Kaede?"_ came the mellow voice from the other line.

Haruko stood frigid for a moment. _'Kaede…'_

"O-oh, Rukawa-kun is just in the bathroom, should I call him? Wait a minute-"

Rukawa stepped outside the bathroom making Haruko instantly turn around. "Ru-Rukawa-kun, please say if you're already coming out!" She panicked then returned to the phone. "Eh, she's gone. Hello?" She spoke again.

"Sorry." She bowed to him, handing him his phone.

Rukawa didn't respond. Haruko looked up and saw him looking quite flushed. "Rukawa-kun?"

Rukawa suddenly wobbled and fell towards her.

"Rukawa-kun!!"

olololololololo

"Rukawa-kun?" Haruko hovered over Rukawa the moment she felt him nudge slightly. He was now lying on his couch with a very high fever.

Haruko looked at him worriedly. She replaced the small towel on his forehead. "Rukawa-kun…"

Rukawa slowly opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling. "…"

"Rukawa-kun!" Haruko sat up and kneeled beside him.

Rukawa turned to face her, eyes burrowing. "Nn. What… happened?"

"You broke down after you came out from the bathroom."

"…I see." He tried to sit up.

"No, don't get up yet, Rukawa-kun." Haruko instantly held him back. "You need to rest!"

He looked at her with a tired but slightly persistent look. "Our… date."

"Eh," Haruko stared at him, feeling her heartbeat suddenly increasing. She felt her cheeks warm up. "T-that doesn't matter anymore, Rukawa-kun! I- you don't need to think about it at all!"

Rukawa just stared at her then allowed his had to fall back to the pillow. "Tch. Sorry."

Haruko gulped. "It's really… okay." She got up. "I've made some porridge. Do you… want some? It kind of doesn't taste that good but…" She scratched her head.

"Okay."

"O-okay." She nervously smiled and dashed to the kitchen.

She tried to calm down her thumping heart. She raised her hand to her chest, "Why… do I suddenly feel like I'm starting to like him more and more?" She whispered to herself.

She quickly shook her head. "No, stop thinking about that. That doesn't matter right now. Don't be too serious about it." She nodded to herself.

'_But why… does he care so much?'_

olololololololo

Haruko heaved a sigh as she brought Rukawa's bowl to the sink and started washing it, as well as his other left unwashed dishes.

Rukawa was now regaining his sleep and resting. She was worried that the porridge she made was inedible but he had said it was okay. But now he's back in his couch. What does that mean then?

Haruko stared outside at the window it was already getting dark. Then she remembered the plan she had for the date- _their_ date as he had just said a while ago. She'd thought of it carefully and she decided to buy tickets for the amusement park where there will be fireworks display in the night.

"Maybe I could still give them to Fuji and Matsui…" She said thoughtfully then shook her head. "Nah, it's too late already if I give it now. Oh, well."

She went back to his living room seeing he was already up and holding something. She froze at her place; it was _the_ tickets. She bit her lip, _'Ooh, why did I leave it there!'_

"Uh… Hey, Rukawa-kun, let me get that." She forced a smile, reaching out for the tickets.

Rukawa was fast, quickly dodging his hand. He still stared at it, reading.

Haruko placed her hands on her waist. "Hey, give it." She frowned. "Why are you up already anyway?" She sounded like an angry mother.

Rukawa gazed at her and slowly spoke, "I want to go here."

olololololololo

Haruko sweat-dropped as they now walked their way to the amusement park. "R-Rukawa-kun, I think you're still sick. It's really okay if we don't go there. I mean, that's free anyway!" She bit her tongue. That was a lie. Actually, she _used up_ her saved allowance for that.

Rukawa just glanced at her. "So?"

"But you're still sick!"

"I'm not."

"You are! W-what if you get more ill…"

"I won't." He muttered. "Nn, won't your brother be worried?"

"Eh, oh that." Haruko looked down, blushing slightly. "Well, I told him you were sick and he told me to _take care_ of his player. He said if it's late already, I should just call him and he'd pick me up and check on you also."

"Not about that." Rukawa muttered under his breath.

"What, you said anything, Rukawa-kun?"

s

"Nothing." He turned away.

"E-eh, I think you're still sick! Y-you looked flushed!"

"Just shut up already."

"E-eh, okay." She glanced at him timidly she let out a small giggle.

Rukawa peeked at her. "What?"

"This moment." She took a deep breath and looked up at the dark sky. "I wouldn't have imagined this really happening to me before."

"Nn."

"Rukawa-kun and me, actually _talking_." She emphasized the word like it was some kind of miracle

that had happened.

Rukawa didn't utter a word after that. Haruko just watched him, smiling sadly. They stayed silent until they reached the park's entrance.

"Wow, it's so beautiful." Haruko gasped. She has never been there at night. There were different colors of lights blinking at them, sounds that were so jolly overflowing in their ears, laughs and screams ringing loudly. It was so striking.

She grinned at Rukawa who just stared ahead blankly. "What?" He asked.

She suddenly felt giddy and excited like a child. "Let's ride all of them!" She exclaimed and dragged him along before he could complain.

olololololololo

They _did_ ride all of it. Well, except the super roller coaster, which was supposed to be their last ride but they were already too dizzy and exhausted that they decided to ride it _next time_. "Next time, huh." Haruko had muttered to herself then.

"Woah, so exhausting." Haruko lightly giggled as they decided to rest now, leaning on a railing where they could look at a small pond. Trees were surrounding the pond and there were only small crowds of people there. They needed some peace for now, they resolved.

Rukawa scowled beside her, also catching his breath. "You're insane."

Haruko giggled. "Eh? Don't tell me you don't want to ride _all of it_, I saw you staring long at that one the _'shuttle ride'_." She pointed out. "But it was fun, ne?"

"Nn." Rukawa leaned on the railing staring at their reflection below.

Haruko stared at him, _'So gorgeous.'_ She thought and felt her cheeks warm up. They stayed silent again, resting for a bit.

Haruko finally broke their silence, "Ru-Rukawa-kun,"

"I've wanted to ask this for sometime now…"

He still stared far ahead, not glancing at her but she knew he heard her. It was so quiet there.

She took a deep breath, clutching her fists as she continued, "W-what made me _'interesting'_ now as you've entitled me? I mean, I don't think I've changed much from the _me_ before…"

Rukawa was now watching her.

She gulped. "What I mean is; why did you reject me back then… and find me interesting now?" She finally asked and looked up at him. "It just bothers me why you rejected me then?"

He looked like he was in deep thought.

She counted until ten, he wasn't saying anything and she's already feeling stupid for saying those things. She heard people having a countdown also from the background; she took a deep breath "Um, no, I'm always asking you about so many things, it doesn't matter-"

"For rejecting…" He started.

"_**Three-"**_

"…you."

"_**-Two."**_

"_**ONE!!"**_

"Hurting you, I'm sorry." At the same time the fireworks went out, _**'BANG! BOOM! CRASH! BONG!'**_, exploding in colorful illumination so strikingly.

Both jumped in surprise as they looked up. Haruko watched in awe then returned her stare at Rukawa. She felt herself smile at the beauty of what she just saw. "D-did you say something, R-Rukawa-kun? I didn't catch it because of the fireworks." She scratched her head.

Rukawa stared at her, dumbfounded. He frowned and turned away. "Nothing."

"Oh, I see…" She looked down feeling silly. _'Maybe it was unimportant.'_ She thought but there was something nagging her inside, like she really wanted to know what it was. "Um, Rukawa-kun-"

The fireworks went off again, it reflected at the pond in different stunning colors. Haruko didn't have time to admire it again, her eyes widened- for Rukawa's lips are now on hers.

Her first kiss.

As the fireworks are still cracking and lightening the vast dark sky and people watched in amusement, Haruko had her very first kiss…

…by her very first love.

olololololololo

Haruko cleared her throat. "Well, this is my stop." She looked down and paused. After everything that had happened, it all went back to normal. He told her he'd walk her home and she agreed.

"Nn."

Haruko blushed slightly and looked up at him. "A-are you sure you'll be fine going home alone, R-Rukawa-kun?" She said worriedly.

He also looked up to face her, blinking. "What, you wanna come home with me?"

Haruko felt the ends of her hair straightening and felt her whole body flush. "N-n-no! No, no, I mean, because you're s-sick!!" She exclaimed loudly. "Rukawa-kun!" She almost hit him lightly if he weren't looking quite poorly.

Rukawa watched her in amusement and lifted one side of his lips tiredly. "I know. See you tomorrow." With that and a wave of a hand, he left.

"See… you."

Haruko still stood there frozen, still quite flushed as she watched Rukawa walk away. She calmed herself, in deep thought.

'_Is this all for real? Or was it just some abnormal effects of his sickness?'_ She tilted her head and thought in bewilderment.

She shook her head as she went to the door. "Nah, surely it's sickness." She nodded.

But despite that belief, she still felt herself smile as she close the door to her room. She lifted her fingers and lightly touched her lips, still having the tiny shock from a while ago and the tingling feeling at her mouth.

She beamed and bit her lip as she lay on her bed, raising her arm where a colorful bracelet hung on it. They bought a pair of it in the amusement park. She touched it to her lips before closing her eyes and drifting off into sleep.

olololololololo

Rukawa stumbled back into his bedroom, feeling his fever slightly coming back. He tripped on his covers and slammed into his bed. "Damn it." He muttered.

He lay on his bed, looking up at his ceiling. He also raised his arm, the same bracelet as Haruko's hung on it too.

He stared at it, blinking. "Nn."

He brought it down and decided to sleep already. As he slept, he didn't notice a side of his lips slightly lifting up.

ololololololo

In the dark, Haruko's cell phone glowed on and off, vibrating loudly.

_Zzzzt. Zzzzt._

Haruko sluggishly sat up from her bed and shot her hand up to grab her phone.

She cleared her throat and answered lowly, "Hello…?"

"…" Silence answered her.

She glanced at it, there was another line but no one was talking. She tried again, "Um, who is this…?"

"Is this… Kaede's new girlfriend?"

Haruko's eyes widened at the voice of the woman from the other line. It sounded familiar. She remembered this voice. She was the one who called then, when she was at Rukawa's house.

"Y-you're the one w-who called Rukawa-kun before. Um, I'm not with him…" She started unsure of the girl-from-the-other-line's purpose.

"It's not him that I need."

"W-what do you mean?" She got up from her bed.

"It's you that I need."

-

-

-

* * *

**AN: **Reviews? Reactions, suggestions or corrections?:D


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Do not own Slam Dunk and chars.

* * *

**There goes my heart, just passing by**

_totallyloud_

"So?"

"…"

"Well? How was it?"

"Nn." Rukawa glanced at the expectant expression beside him.

"Um, I've been wondering, what does 'Nn' mean, Rukawa-kun?" Haruko asked sitting in front of him all eager.

"Nothing."

"So it's nothing, huh." She smiled sadly and slowly returned back to her previous sit.

Rukawa glanced at her, brows slightly furrowing. _'Nn. What's wrong with her?'_

It was lunch break, and they were at the rooftop of their school. Haruko had brought a bento for him. And she'd muster all her strength to present it to him like how she'd do it if it were back then. Rukawa just took it casually and muttered a word of thanks.

"_It_'s not nothing. I said 'Nn' is nothing- Tsk. Never mind." He dug in his own bento that she had made. "Why am I even explaining." He muttered.

Haruko laughed softly beside him. He stared at her questionably. She shook her head. "Yeah, why are you even explaining to me…" She smiled, hiding its sadness behind her hair, which she had grown quite longer than before.

"Nn. It's… good."

She instantly looked up at him but he was staring ahead into the clouds. "R-really?"

"…"

She smiled and also stared ahead leaning on the wall beside him. "Hm."

Silence passed by as the wind blew. "What are you thinking?" Rukawa asked finally.

"I'm thinking, 'what is this foolish thing we are doing'." She giggled.

"…?"

She glanced at him and shrugged. "Don't you find it funny? You're a basketball player; I'm a no one. You're popular; I'm a no one." She started.

Rukawa began to stare at her.

"You're quiet and I… like to talk. You're busy; I have all the time of my life." She said thoughtfully voicing her thoughts, careful with words.

She laughed a bitter laugh. "How can we two- two people, so different- be actually _dating_ right now, right?"

He just stared at her unbelievably. "What is that, from a book?" He frowned at her as he ate again, finishing it all off.

She ignored him and continued. "Rukawa-kun. Aren't you making the wrong choice? It's just that, I know basketball's really important to you…" She started.

"_Rukawa's not really interested in girls, you know that."_

"_Kaede's life is basketball. Don't take it away from him."_

"_If Kaede's important to you, don't take away what's important to him. Let him go."_

Those words swirled around her head. She bit her lip and shook her head, trying to put them all at the back of her mind. She needed to concentrate right now.

"You're always busy…"

She sighed and continued, "And don't take that as something bad. You're really good in playing, and that's why I admire you. But I don't want to take away your time. When you give other things interest, you might lose your interest on the more important things to you. I know I don't make sense so I'll just stop there. What I'm really saying is…Maybe this- what we're doing- doesn't have a place in you… Maybe this isn't-"

"What are you saying?"

"It's just that-"

She was cut off by the rustling sound. He was already up and holding the door. His jaw clenched as he glanced at her before leaving. "I don't know what's making you say these."

He gripped the door's handle. "But fine. If that's what you think."

The door slammed making Haruko jump in fright. She just sat there frigid and felt her eyes water. That wasn't what she really wanted to say to him. "I just…"

"I just want you to be happy…"

Minutes passed and she stayed there. No. That's not what she wanted. She wanted to be with him. Not let him go like this. She was just so confused at the moment. But one things' she's certain.

She bit her lip and stood up, running down the stairs to catch up with Rukawa.

"Rukawa-kun, I-!" She was suddenly grabbed by someone, covering her mouth. Her eyes widened.

Before she knew it, her lids were failing her. Everything went black.

olololololololo

_Flashback_

Haruko woke up early in the morning and dressed for school. It was about an hour still before classes will start. But she was up for a different reason.

Walking outside, she took a deep breath, remembering the phone call last night. The girl that talked to her was named Izumi. It seemed like she was an old acquaintance of Rukawa. She asked if she could meet Haruko and it's about Rukawa.

So Haruko agreed to meet her at the park before she goes to school the next day. When she arrived, a girl was already there. She had long russet curly hair, a hat on top of it, a flesh wool coat over her dress and sunglasses covered her eyes.

Haruko gulped unconsciously. _'That must be her.'_

She took a deep breath, stepped towards her and spoke, "Izumi-san?"

The said girl looked up at the call of her name. Haruko blinked, even with glasses on, the lady looked beautiful.

Izumi stood up, bowed to Haruko and held out her hand frostily. "Nice to meet you."

"Um, yeah," Haruko nodded and shook hands with her, feeling the cold also in her hand. "My name is…"

"Akagi Haruko, I know." Izumi nodded.

Haruko was surprised. "How'd you-"

"Doesn't matter." She shook her head, her curls lightly swinging. "I'm going to make this short, Haruko-san."

Haruko stared at her as Izumi took off her shades; sharp auburn eyes darted toward her. She waited; feeling something not good will unfold before her.

"Stay away from, Kaede." Sharp words pierced through Haruko. That name she called again. Kaede.

"W-what?"

"If you don't know it yet, then I'll tell you, Kaede's life is basketball. Don't take it away from him."

Shock passed through Haruko's face. "B-but I'm not…"

Izumi pursed her lips, forming a thin line. "You are. You aren't aware that you're directing his attention to anything other than basketball. And you know that's not right. His losing his touch, they've lost two games already. Aren't you aware of that?"

"I know that." Haruko blinked down, feeling ashamed. She clenched fists and she instantly looked up, "But I didn't know I caused it-"

"Now you know, and that is my purpose." Izumi took her bag on the swing. "If Kaede's important to you, don't take away what's important to him. Let him go."

Haruko stood there, frigid; even as Izumi walked past her and the wind blew her hair. She couldn't talk, couldn't reply.

The girl glanced at her one last time.

"Just like I did."

All of her words echoed in Haruko's head as she helplessly stared of into the distance. Her hand shook as she tucked back her hair.

_End_

ololololololo

Haruko gasped for air as she woke up from unconsciousness. She glanced around her; it was quite dark except for the light that went through the high window. "Where am I?" She whispered.

She tried to stand up but she stumbled on something, she grabbed it and lifted it up. A baseball bat?

"The equipments room? Why am I here?"

She trudged towards the door. She twisted the knob. It didn't open. She tried again then another try. It wasn't budging.

She started to bang on the door, calling out. "Hello? Anybody there? Let me out! Somebody, let me out!"

She kept on banging. "Let me out! Who did this?! Let me out!!" She tried kicking it but to no avail.

"Someone!!" She clenched her fist and banged louder, pushing with her own body. "Help me! Someone!"

She stopped, bit her lip and looked for another way. It was only the locked door and the high window, which seemed too small. She looked up at it and sighed. But she had to try. She wouldn't give up.

She wasn't the one to give up easily.

She stacked up boxes and equipments that she could use as a revised ladder. She patted it and finally heaved herself up. It was slightly wobbling, she felt her knees shake, her heart pounded.

She was almost there. Just one more step and she could reach the handle of the window. She could almost open it and call out for someone there.

But as she took that last step, her revised ladder wobbled and broke down.

She fell down with it. "Ow," She winced as she bit her lip. She felt her ankle sore again. The one that just got healed a few days ago. She poked at it and sure enough, it made her cringe from the pain.

She glanced at the door, then at the window then back at herself. "What's happening here?" She thought out loud, her voice a hoarse whisper.

She leaned back on the wall beside her and gathered her legs to her chest, sniffing.

Then she remembered, _"Fine. If that's what you think." _Rukawa's voice echoed in her head.

She just wanted to talk to him again. She wanted to tell him she didn't mean what she said, that she wouldn't give up that easily. "But what if it's already too late?"

What if he's already mad at her.

She buried her head in her hands on top of her knees. "Rukawa-kun."

ololololololo

Shoot. Dribble.

Run. _Dribble. _

Rukawa was in his training grounds again, practicing for who-knows-how long already. He unconsciously glanced at the doors, finding only an empty space.

He instantly looked away, clicked his tongue and returned to his training.

"Damn." He cursed under his breath when he had three consecutive balls darting out of the ring.

He's losing his concentration. He sighed and threw the ball across the court hitting the other board. The bounce echoed all over the gym.

He crouched down on the floor, closed his eyes and dipped down his head, in deep thought.

"Shit, shit, shit." He repeated as he dribbled the ball beside him.

He opened his eyes and his brows furrowed. He clicked his tongue again as he stood. "Tch. This is all shit. Why am even feeling like this."

He threw the ball to the container and went to get his things.

As he went out of the gym, he glanced around again. Not that he was expecting someone, really. His hand gripped on his bottle. "So she's not here." He finally said.

He arrived to where he keeps his bike, when he caught sight of someone standing by the gate.

He instantly took a retake, expectantly but oblivious to it. His brows twitched as he realized the lady.

"Izumi."

Smile. "Kaede."

-

-

-

* * *

**AN: **Reviews? Reactions, suggestions or corrections?:D


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Do not own Slam Dunk and chars.

* * *

**There goes my heart, just passing by**

_totallyloud_

"Kaede."

Rukawa just gave the girl a mere glance then ignored her and resumed walking out of the gates, his bike on his side.

Izumi's eyes widened for a second but she masked it off immediately. She caught up with him, trotting a little. "Kaede, wait."

Rukawa stopped walking but didn't look at her.

"Wait. I need to talk to you-"

"…."

"You are aware that you're breaking our promise by what you're doing?"

A scowl formed in Rukawa's face. "What _am_ I doing?"

"By dating someone, your concentration on becoming the best basketball player is wavering! You won't make it in the international team if you're like that. Remember the promise you gave me?"

"That's bullshit. And you should know, I _don't_ remember any promises with _you_." He turned and started to walk again.

Hurt flashed by Izumi's face for just a while but she replaced it with a smirk. "Well that's okay, I'm sure you'll remember it in time, Kaede."

"…" Rukawa just inclined his head to her, glancing, a deep scowl evident on his face. "_This_ isn't any of your _damn_ business."

She ignored him, "And I did you a favor, you know that? You should thank me." She smiled mischievously.

"The hell." He continued walking, increasing their distances.

Izumi had to speak louder so he'd hear her. "I took care of the girl who's being an obstacle to your goal; she wouldn't see you anymore."

Rukawa stopped dead on his tracks, gripping the handles of his bicycle tighter. He seemed to think for a minute, and then he turned to her. "What did you do?"

A smile appeared on Izumi's face as she shrugged and turned around. "That's all I'm allowed to tell, Kaede. Sorry. Ja." She placed her glasses over her eyes and took off.

She paused. "An advice, don't go looking for her or you'll lose everything. Everything you've worked hard for. Remember all of it." And she left.

Rukawa just watched her go. He clicked his tongue, a frown visible on his beautiful face.

He didn't have time to think as his body moved on its own accord. He rode on his bike and sped his way back to their school, passing by Izumi.

Izumi was surprised seeing him dash back. Rage formed inside of her. She clenched her fists tight, her long manicured nails digging into her palm. "That girl." Her eyes were sharp and on fire.

She took a deep breath. "So you two want to play. I see, I'll let you off for now." Her smirk returned to her beautiful face. She placed back her glasses as she flicked back her curly russet hair.

olololololololo

Haruko tried knocking on the door again. "Help! Someone!!"

She felt her fists are sore already from banging on the door. As she knocked one more time, her bracelet caught her attention. Her eyes flickered. "…Rukawa-kun."

She bit her lip and she thumped on the door again. "Rukawa-kun!! Rukawa-kun!!"

A shrill laugh- and giggles after it- was heard from the other side.

Haruko's eyes widened. "Who's there?"

"You're really delusional, Akagi Haruko. Rukawa-kun won't come to you. He already left minutes ago."

"Let me out! Please!" Haruko banged on the door. "Why are you doing this!"

"Because _you_'re changing Rukawa-kun. You're not good for him. He's _too_ good for you."

"I'm not doing anything!" Haruko's eyes began to water. "Let me out, please!!"

"Hm, let's see. On one condition. You _have_ to stay away from Rukawa-kun from now on."

Haruko's eyes widened. "I…"

"Well?"

"I can't." It was a bare whisper.

"What, what? I can't hear it clearly. Did you just say _'you can't'_?"

Haruko clenched her fists. "I won't give him up anymore. I can't."

"Well, well. _Sorry_, we are, really. But we'll have to leave you now." A shrill laugh again. "Just wait here until you decide to give up on him. Or you can just hope that you're _Rukawa-kun_ will come to you."

"…"

Other more giggles were heard. "Though we're sure he won't return here." And a loud thump was heard. "Goodbye now, Akagi Haruko."

Haruko blinked back her tears as she helplessly banged on the door. "Someone, help." She said softly.

"Rukawa-kun."

olololololololo

Rukawa looked from left to right as he made his way back to the gates of their school. "Tch."

He got off from his bike and left it on the ground as he went inside the building.

He went back to the gym, to his classroom, to her classroom, to the other rooms. She wasn't there.

He ran to the rooftop then back down again. He was already sweating and exhausted when he saw a group of girls in their uniform walking out of the restroom.

He hid himself beside the stairs.

One of them giggled. "She'll surely regret everything now. She can hope all she wants but no one's coming for her."

"Yeah, it's good someone thought of the equipments room. No one will find her there." Another laughed.

"She's crazy. Hoping Rukawa-kun will come to her!"

"Yeah!" And they all laughed and left.

Rukawa's eyes twitched at that. "Idiots." He muttered as he dashed to the said room. He didn't have time to waste. He'll deal with them later.

olololololololo

Haruko instantly looked up as the door cringed open. Her eyes widened. There in front of her was her savior.

Her dry lips quivered. "Rukawa-kun."

Rukawa grabbed the doorframe to keep himself steady. He panted.

"Rukawa-kun, what-"

Rukawa made his way towards her.

She just watched him.

He looked down at her, tears that have dried up were visible on her flushed cheeks. "You're really always looking for trouble, are you?" He grunted.

Haruko just looked up at him, blinking. Minutes passed by them. Then she laughed lightly, tears she tried to hold back a while ago now finally flowing down her cheeks. She sniffed, looking down. "Y-yeah, I'm sorry."

She bit her lip and a sob erupted from her throat. She sniffed, controlling her tears. "I'm so s-sorry." Her shoulders shook as she finally let herself cry.

"Nn." Rukawa crouched down beside her, patting her head.

But it only made her cry more. "R-Rukawa-kun," She tried to wipe her tears but failed. "Y-you're always saving m-me. I'm such a f-fool."

She cried even more.

Rukawa pulled her to his shoulder and patted her head. He looked away and muttered, "Yeah, you are, idiot."

Haruko blinked her tears as she laughed lightly, still sniffing.

They stayed like that until her sobs died down.

Then she finally pulled away from him. He still stared away from her.

She bit her lip. _'He still must be mad about earlier.'_ She looked down. "I'm… sorry about what I said."

She clenched her fists.

"Nn."

She took a deep breath and looked up at him, determination flashing in her eyes. "Rukawa-kun,"

Rukawa turned to look at her and was surprised as she took his face by her hands and pulled her to him, her lips touching his just lightly. He blinked at her, visibly surprised for a moment.

She pulled away and stared at him, pursing her lip. "I…" She took a deep breath again. "I'm not giving up on you, Rukawa-kun. Even if I don't interest you anymore. Even if you're just playing." Rukawa's brows twitched at that. "I'll do everything." She stated firmly.

Rukawa just stared at her, still stunned. He stared into her determines eyes. Then in a second, he smirked, looked away and patted her head, bringing her head down so she wouldn't see the slight tint on his cheeks. "Nn. Don't be an idiot."

"Let's go." He immediately stood up and started walking out.

"Un." Haruko nodded as she wobbled up, ignoring her sore ankle.

Rukawa noticed this and eyed her. "Does it hurt again?"

She looked up at him and rubbed her head. "Um, yeah."

"Nn." He nodded and walked off.

Haruko just stared at him, a frown appearing on her face. _'What? He could at least offer me help!'_

Nevertheless, she started to walk too, reaching outside. As she trudged, she was starting to have second thoughts, _'Am I making the right choice here?'_

Then as she arrived outside, Rukawa was adjusting his bike. He glanced at her. She gulped. "Why did you already go out?"

Haruko raised her eyebrows. "But-"

"Nn. Nevermind. Let's go." He rode on his bike.

She just stared at him then at his bike, blinking. "W-where?"

-

-

-

-

* * *

**AN: **Reviews? Reactions, suggestions or corrections?:D


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Do not own Slam Dunk and chars.

* * *

**There goes my heart, just passing by**

_totallyloud_

"Here."

"Oh, uh, thanks." Haruko caught what he threw in reflex. She stared at it. A bandage. She looked up at him then slightly shifted at the end of his bed. They were in his house for some reason.

He stared back at her and raised an eyebrow, extending a hand at her. "Want me to do it?"

Haruko felt her face warm up. "N-no, I can do it." She nodded as she reached down for her foot, wincing a little.

But before she knew it, Rukawa was already crouched I front of her, bandaging her swollen ankle.

Haurko's eyes widened as she felt herself blush once again. "R-Rukawa-kun, I-I can-"

"Stop lying."

Haruko stared at the top of his head, then just nodded and looked down. "Rukawa-kun, you're always helping me..."

He didn't look up.

"I-I want to pay you back..."

"Nn."

"I'll do whatever you want me to do." She stated firmly.

He was quiet for some seconds. "Really."

"Y-yes." Then she realized what she just said. _'Not personal things, though… right?'_ She shyly glanced at him, biting her lip.

"Nn. Then stay out of trouble." He muttered.

She blinked at him, a sheepish smile starting to appear on her face. "Hm, um, I don't know how to do that..."

Rukawa kept quiet and finished bandaging her foot. He then suddenly looked up at her and it made Haruko startled. She gulped.

"Um…" She started to blush under his stare.

Then he stood up. He glanced at her. "Nn. Just rest for a while."

Haruko opened her mouth to talk but closed it immediately. She stood up as well and caught up with him in the kitchen. "Um,"

He glanced at her as he opened his refrigerator.

"Um. Can I, can I have a glass of water, please?" She bit her lip and smiled bashfully, taking a dry gulp. "I kinda got dehydrated, you know, crying and all." She pulled her collar and forced a laugh.

He pointed at the container of cups and plates.

She looked at it then at him then back. "Oh, okay." She smiled. "Over there, right?"

"Wait."

"Hm?" She turned to face him.

He grabbed her arm and made her stay in her place as he went to get the glass and pour water for her.

Haruko blinked her eyes as she stared at the glass he was giving her.

"Nn." Rukawa grunted and was about to put away the glass of water.

"Oh!" Haruko quickly took it. "T-Thank y-you you don't need to, I was, I m-mean, t-thank you!"

"Nn. You don't have to be so grateful." He muttered as he raised his eyebrows at her, watching her gulp down her water.

"Hm?" She looked at him and smiled cheekily. He just watched her. She turned to grab the water container. "Can I have-"

He suddenly grabbed her arm.

Haruko slowly turned to face him. "What is it, Rukawa-ku-"

Rukawa pulled her head closer to his and lightly touched his lips to her forehead. "Stop smiling like that."

Haruko's eyes widened as she instantly felt her face flare up. Her mouth was left hanging open as Rukawa went away.

She couldn't move an inch for some minutes. _'Rukawa-kun… he… he just…he…kiss…kiss...he...'_

Her eyes widened as she quickly covered her flushed face. She shook her head and quickly refilled her glass with water gulping as much as she could to calm herself.

"Calm yourself, Haruko!" She scolded herself.

olololololololo

_'Calm yourself!'_ "Ru-Rukawa-kun, why did I need to come here anyway-" She stopped as she saw that he was already dozing off in his couch.

She broke off in a smile. "Really now."

_'He's really always taking up his time on sleeping and basketball.'_ She rolled her eyes as she went to get a blanket in his room.

She gasped at the spacious area. _'So neat.'_ She grabbed the blanket lying on top of his bed. But as she was making her way out the door, she stepped on something.

_'Well what do you know, his room's not so clean after all.'_ She smiled as she picked up a piece of crumpled paper. Her curiosity took over her as she opened it, wondering what's the content of the paper Rukawa is just crumpling and throwing on the floor.

She tilted her head. It was a picture. In it was a young Rukawa, wearing his uniform form his previous shool, Tomigaoka junior highschool. And beside him- Haruko's hand shook- was a young brown haired girl.

The girl was holding Rukawa's arm and seemed to be laughing, holding out a ball in the other hand. Rukawa was not wearing any expression, but if you look closely, you'll see a side of his lips lifted up.

It seemed like a picture form when he was in elementary. And, the girl. The girl looked awfully familiar to Haruko.

She looked closely, auburn eyes. Realization took her breath. "Izumi-san."

Her heart almost stopped as she turned over the picture. '_Kaede, don't ever forget me. Izumi'_, it read.

And Izumi's words rang out in her mind.

_"If Kaede's important to you, don't take away what's important to him. Let him go."_

_"Just like I did."_

_' "Just like I did?" she said.'_ Haruko felt like something heavy just hit her as she trudged her way towards Rukawa's living room. _'W-what…?'_

An aching feeling building up inside of her, her chest was tightening. Tears started forming in her eyes.

She placed the blanket over his sleeping form as she smiled sadly. She brushed some bangs form his face. "You… must be really tired." She whispered.

She straightened the crease on his brows. His face relaxed, and he looked beautiful. She bit her lip. "Rukawa-kun," She brought a hand to stop her sobs, not wanting to wake him up.

Thoughts flew in her mind. _'What have I gotten myself into with this little crush of mine? You're really insane, Haruko! Hoping for something beyond your reach…'_

Finally, taking a deep breath, she spoke, "Rukawa-kun, I b-better go now." She decided as she stood up, bidding farewell to the sleeping Rukawa.

_'Was I wrong… to fight for my love for him?'_

ololololololo

Haruko walked her way home, crying, and limping.

_'Ugh, why do I always cry today.'_ She scolded herself rubbing the tears away, until she reached the front door of their house. _'Haruko, you're such a crybaby!'_

She touched her head where the presence of Rukawa's lips still lingered and she felt herself cry more. _'I don't know what to do…'_

She instantly wiped her tears, staying there for some more minutes, calming herself and readying her smile as she opened the door. "Onii-chan?" She called out. "I'm home!"

Takenori Akagi appeared from their kitchen, in his usual white shirt and black jogging pants.

"Oh, you almost gave me a heart attack, Onii-chan!" Haruko jumped on her heels, clutching the door frame.

"Hm." Takenori eyed her. "What happened to you?"

Haruko bit her lip and looked down at herself. "Well, I kinda trip in school and yeah…" She scratched her head.

"Really."

"Yes, Onii-chan, don't you believe your little sister?" She grinned jokingly, hating the fact that she's lying to her brother. But telling the truth would just bring trouble so she decided against it.

"Fine, fine. So are you okay now?"

"Yes, yes." She waved him off. Takenori went off and heaved a bag towards the door.

"Eh, where are you going?" Haruko asked, surprised.

"Shohoku Team's having a training camp in the mountains." He stated.

"Oh. Really." Haruko nodded uneasily.

"Yeah, I can't take you there because you might get bored, you know." Takenori eyed her closely.

"That's okay!" She said almost immediately, alarmed. "I mean, I don't r-really feel like going, you see. Yeah. Well, you guys take care!" She smiled. _'I think I need to rest from all this stress for now.'_ She thought.

Akagi stared at her again. "Are you really okay? Did you have a fight with Rukawa?"

"N-no, no! Of course, not." She looked away. She answered fast again. _'Oops.'_

Takenori watched her again and after a minute announced that she was coming along with them. "I changed my mind." He said.

Haruko panicked and went towards her brother. "E-eh, what about me getting bored, Onii-chan! I have many things to do here!"

"You can cook for us, wash dishes, things." He stated fixing his things in his bag. "Besides, you're not safe here."

_'What makes me safe there.'_ She was about to joke but decided to fight for her side first. "But-"

"No. You'll come." He said with finality in his voice. "Pack your things now; we're leaving first thing tomorrow morning."

_'Eh, I can't believe him!'_

-

-

-

-

* * *

**AN: I edited it. Happy New Year! **Reviews? Reactions, suggestions or corrections?:D


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Do not own Slam Dunk and chars.

* * *

**There goes my heart, just passing by**

_Totallyloud_

'_I can't believe this…'_ Haruko stood meekly amongst the crowd of players chatting in front of the Shohoku school trip bus. She bit her lip as she looked down. "Some kind of rest from stress this is." She whispered to herself.

"Having fun?" Takenori came back beside her, nudging her side.

She flashed him a sarcastic smile as she fixed the strap of her backpack, not bothering to answer her big brother.

Takenori watched her humorously then cleared his throat as he addressed his players, "Alright, everyone here?"

"Yes." answered the bunch of boys.

"Wait!" Ayako came up in front. Everyone turned to face her. "Rukawa and Hanamichi are still not here!"

"EH?"

Takenori sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Really, those two." He clicked his tongue.

Just on timing, someone's yell was heard from far away. "Guys, don't leave me!!!!"

Everyone turned their heads to look at Hanamichi, who was dragging his bag on his heels, a visor on his head and a swimming float on his body. He took a deep breath as he reached the others. "Did I make it on time?" He grinned.

"You, idiot! We're not going to the beach! What'd you bring all that for?!" Ayako banged his head with her paper mallet.

"DUMMY!" Mitsui and Ryota roared in laughter.

Takenori shook his head as Haruko giggled at him. Hanamichi noticed her and stopped rubbing his sore head; blushing a little. "Oh, Haruko-chan…"

"So, Rukawa…"

Haruko quickly ducked her head, busying herself with the view of the ground. She gulped, feeling everyone's stares on her. After some seconds, she took a deep breath and slowly looked up at them. Sure enough, everyone's attention is on her.

"Um, what? I don't know where he is…" She blushed as she looked down again. "U-um, I'll go in first." She quickly dashed inside the bus.

Takenori cleared his throat, "Alright, everyone, get in already. We'll just wait for him to arrive and then we're off."

"Roger, captain." Everyone replied sleepily as they piled up inside the big red and white bus.

olololololololo

Haruko shifted in her seat as she looked outside through the window. There were shuffling sounds everywhere as everyone went in as well. She sighed as she placed a hand on her chest. _'What's this uneasy feeling…' _ She remembered the picture of young Rukawa and Izumi that she saw last night.

She clutched her blouse. _'It hurts…'_

Just then, someone sat beside her. She looked up. "Oh… hey, Ayako-chan."

Ayako beamed at her, waving a hand. "Hey, mind if I sit here?"

Haruko shook her head and smiled. "Sure, go ahead."

"Oh wait, there's Rukawa-kun right now,"

Haruko quickly looked up in reflex and met his eyes. Rukawa stared back sleepily at her, but _still_, he stared at her.

"Oh, I guess I'd have to sit somewhere else now…" Ayako quickly made a move to stand up but Haruko quickly shot a hand to stop her.

"No,"

Ayako stared at her. Rukawa was _still_ staring at her.

Haruko held his gaze for a minute then turned to Ayako and let go of her hand as she smiled. "You can stay here, Ayako-chan." With that, she turned to look in the window again.

Ayako sweat-dropped as she stared back and forth at the two.

"Nn." Rukawa just stared back stoically for a moment and after second, he was off walking towards the backseats.

Ayako sat back uneasily. "Oka-----y." But she didn't miss Haruko's eyes that darted quickly as Rukawa passed by their row. _'Hm. What's up with these two?'_ Her brows furrowed.

olololololololo

They arrived at the cabin, where they'll stay for the whole week. There was this loud buzz again from everyone as they were assigned their rooms.

"What! I can't sleep in the same room with this fox!" Hanamichi exclaimed loudly, glaring at Rukawa.

"Nn. The hell I want to stay with you." The other muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"No complaints." Takenori finished their argument as he moved on to the next pairs.

Haruko quietly watched from behind, clutching her bags. She was assigned to stay with Ayako.

"Hey, Haruko-chan," Ayako came up beside her. "Mind if you go first? I have to discuss things with the owner first." She smiled apologetically, placing her hand in front of her, bowing.

Haruko smiled and shook her head. "Sure thing, Ayako-chan. Want me to bring you're things along with me?" She suggested.

"Oh no, that would be a bother!"

"No, it's okay!" Haruko quickly brushed her off, getting her things.

"Well, okay. Thanks a lot!" Ayako beamed then noticed that the others were staring at them and caught glance of Rukawa, remembering the incident a while ago. "Oh wait, why don't Rukawa-kun help you then? Those are all so heavy!"

Haruko froze in act. "W-well," She turned to look at Rukawa then the others. "O-okay." She blushed.

ololololololo

"304, 305… 305. Oh, I guess this is it." Haruko said as they arrived. She bit her lip. They hadn't talked much on the way there. "Um,"

Rukawa just watched her dully.

"So… thank you. I'll get the things now." She held out her hands, avoiding his eyes.

He didn't move an inch and she was forced to face him. "Um, I'll get-"

She stopped as she felt his palm on her forehead. "H-hey-"

"Are you sick again?"

"Um, n-no! No…"

Rukawa neared his head to hers, leveling his eyes to hers. Haruko felt herself blush. "E-eh-"

Rukawa cleared his throat and straightened his posture, "You're acting weird." He held out Ayako's stuff.

"I'm not…" Haruko took them then looked down. "Maybe I'm just tired."

"Whatever." He muttered as he turned on his heels. "Just go to bed and rest already."

Haruko jumped as he closed the door, brows furrowing. _'Is he worried or what?'_

ololololololo

"Aa, it feels good!" Haruko stretched her arms through her robe. She and Ayako decided to take a bath to relax their selves in the cabin's hot spring.

She turned on the corner, trying to remember where she saw the vending machine a while ago. She had volunteered to get a can of coffee for both of them.

But as she caught glimpse of it, she also saw that someone was there. _'Rukawa-kun.'_ She paused. _'What a luck. I still feel awkward towards him now! Should I just leave quietly?'_

'_Right, I'll just tell Ayako-chan that I couldn't find the vendo.'_ She nodded as she turned silently on her heels and started to walk back.

"You. Stop."

Haruko's eyes widened. _'Oops.'_ She stood rigid for a moment.

"Look here."

Haruko slowly turned to face him and forced a smile."Oh you're here too, Rukawa-kun! What coincidence, I was just lost on my way to the bathe room, you see."

He just scrutinized her face as he stood up. She stared back. He was also in his bath robe and seemed like he just finished as well. "Nn. Come here."

Haruko forced a smile as she followed, pretty surprised on why she is. "Yes?"

"You _are_ avoiding me." He stated as he moved his head forward.

"What?" She gasped, surprised.

He stared back seriously, "Didn't you just see me here?"

"I- no," Haruko looked down. "I-I didn't see you." She avoided his eyes again.

Rukawa slammed his hand on her side, Haruko jumped in surprise. "Stop joking with me,"

"Wh-what?" She was forced to look into his intense eyes.

Rukawa just stared at her for a moment. Then he clicked his tongue and brought down his hand to his side. He took a deep breath, a part of his lips lifting up scarily. "Stop being… childish."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

He looked down, clenching his fists. "You're… really something, huh."

Haruko pursed her mouth as she continued to stare at him.

"What's with you?" He muttered.

"I…"

"You're just going around in circles, aren't you?"

"…" Haruko blinked her eyes, gripping her hands on her robe.

"I knew those _words_ weren't true." He muttered as he turned to leave.

Haruko was left speechless for a moment. She regained her thoughts quickly enough for him to hear her. "You're the one playing with me here." She muttered, her vision starting to blur, her heart grumbling.

Rukawa paused but didn't turn to her.

"I know you're not interested in girls. I know what we are, isn't anything serious to you." She looked down as she spoke, clenching her fists. "I know you're just playing."

Rukawa clenched his jaw as he stared far ahead. "I'm _not_… playing with you, idiot." With that, he left, leaving Haruko with wide eyes and shaky hands.

ololololololo

She slid down on the chair as she held the cold can of coffee in her hands, remembering what had just happened. _'What did I tell him?' _She tried to think of what it was. _'What was he saying, exactly.'_

Then she remembered almost immediately as she thought about it.

"_I'm not giving up on you, Rukawa-kun. Even if I don't interest you anymore. Even if you're just playing." _

"_I'll do everything." _

"I…" She lightly bumped her head on the vending machine. "Haruko, you idiot…" She scolded herself. _'I'm really going to go crazy with this boy…'_

ololololololo

As the training camp passed by, Haruko was getting more and more uneasy but at the same time, sadness was creeping its way somewhere within her.

Almost a week had passed them by. She went to the porch of the cabin where she could see the players doing their warm ups.

She sighed as she watched, occasionally glancing at Rukawa. She hadn't had the chance to talk to him because he was all busy with the training but she doubt that even if he has time that they'd talk again. _'I wonder what's wrong with me… I told him I'd not give up on him but here I am, feeling helpless and weak after seeing a picture of him with a girl which was taken long before.'_

She bit her lip as she leaned on the wooden railing, her eyes lingering on him. _'I wonder what his relationship with Izumi-san was… I wonder if she's special, I wonder if __**I'm**__ special. There's just so many things bothering me now. I…' _Her hands gripped tightly against the wood. "I want to tell him that… I want to say sorry… for being like this all of a sudden. Haruko, you moody, irritating girl!!"

All of a sudden, as she was watching him, Rukawa turned to look at her direction. Haruko quickly turned around before he caught her staring.

'_Did he… see me?'_

From below, Rukawa watched as Haruko dashed her way inside.

"Yo, Rukawa, stop spacing out there!"

"Nn." Rukawa returned to dribbling the ball on his side, his eyes having a distant look.

Just like that, another week passed them by.

ololololololo

It was the last day of their camp. That afternoon, as the sun was almost hiding, everyone was gathered outside for a certain activity.

Ayako stood in front of them all and cleared her throat. "So! Because today's our last night here…" She started as everyone neared to hear her clearly. "We are going to have a ghost adventure!!"

Everyone cheered at the idea. "Woah, really!", "Cool!", "Haha I bet you would be scared immediately!", "No way, man!"

Haruko stood amongst the guys at the back, blinking. _'Ghost adventure? Not interested. I wonder if I'm included,'_ She bit her lip as she crept backwards towards the trees when she suddenly bumped into someone. "Oohpf- Oh, I'm sor-" She froze.

Rukawa stood there calmly but had that scary glint on his eyes. He spared her a mere glance, "Nn."

Haruko's eyes widened. "I…"

"Nn," Rukawa shoved his hands in his pockets and left.

Haruko blinked her eyes, looking down. She bit her lip. _'He's still mad…'_

"Haruko-chan! What are you doing there?" Ayako waved her hand towards Haruko. "You're the only one who hasn't drawn a lot yet!!"

"E-eh?"

"We're going to do it by partners, Haruko-chan!!" Ayako grinned.

"E-eh, me?" Haruko pointed a shaky hand towards herself. "Am I included in that?" She scrunched up her face.

"Of course, you are, silly!" Ayako ran to her and dragged her along. "Now pick already!" She placed Haruko's hand inside.

"Wa-wait, why are there still so many lots?" Haruko asked.

"Well, the ones you won't get would not have any partners, that's why."

"O-oh," Haruko nodded. "O-okay, I'm going to draw now." She forced a smile.

"Um," Haruko raised a stick from the bunch. "I got number… um, 14."

A brown-haired boy raised his head from the crowd. "Eh, mine's number 14 that means-"

"Oops!" Ayako quickly snatched the stick from Haruko. "That was a wrong number! Here's your number, Haruko-chan." She handed Haruko a new stick and laughed nonchalantly.

"E-eh? W-Why?" Haruko tilted her head and stared at the new stick. "Number 7…"

"So… who's number 7?" Ayako asked out, smiling knowingly.

"Not me," "No," "I think he is," "That's not me."

"W-well, I guess I'm alone then!!" Haruko forced a laugh and scratched her head.

"Wait," Mitsui called out. "I think…" He turned to his side.

Ryota started to grin as he also turned to his side.

Akagi grunted and crossed his arms as Hanamichi's jaws dropped. "EH?!"

Rukawa stared at all of them, dully. Then he turned his head away and shrugged. "Nn."

"Oh my! So Rukawa-kun's number 7 what a coincidence! Hohohoh!" Ayako's eyes glinted patting Haruko's back.

"Eh, Ayako-chan, but you-"

"No buts, Haruko-chan! Now go along now!" She pushed Haruko along towards Rukawa.

Haruko bit her lip as she stood in front of Rukawa, looking down and feeling flushed. Rukawa looked cold as he stared into the distance.

ololololololo

"Ooh, this would be one long adventure!" Ayako's eyes shimmered as she whispered towards the other members of the team.

"I'm not really approving to this plan, Ayako." Takenori watched the two as well.

"Don't worry, Takenori!" Ayako grinned and patted their captain's back. "Rukawa-kun will surely take care of our Haruko-chan!"

"MY HARUKO-CHAAAAN!" Hanamichi bit his lip, tears streaming down his face. "Ayako-chan, that' so unfair!! Why didn't you give her my number instead!!!"

"Are you complaining, HANAMICHI?!" Ayako faced him with scary eyes and lightning bolts started darting towards Hanamichi. "You're going with captain!"

"WAH!" Hanamichi was so scared that he just stood there, frigid.

"Aw, poor man." Mitsui patted Hanamichi's head, jokingly.

"Ayako-chan, won't you be my partner?" Ryota came along with Mitsui, pouting.

"Sorry," Ayako smiled. "I'll be the administrator of your adventure!"

"Wah," Ryota stood beside Hanamichi and copied his posture, frigid.

"Another poor man." Mitsui shook his head as he patted Ryota's back as well.

Takenori sighed as he watched them. "Why do I have such idiotic players."

Ayako chuckled as she watched as well.

ololololololo

Haruko looked down, blinking as Rukawa didn't move an inch. "Nn,"

"ALRIGHT, the adventure will start… NOW! Good luck, players!"

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

**AN: **Reviews? Reactions, suggestions or corrections?:D


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Do not own Slam Dunk and chars.

* * *

**There goes my heart, just passing by**

_Totallyloud_

"Good luck, Players!" With that, the boys started walking, taking the wide road.

Left behind as everybody started off, were Haruko and Rukawa.

Haruko, who can't take the awkwardness anymore, took a deep breath and finally looked up. "Uh, I think-" Before she knew it, Rukawa was already walking ahead. "Eh?"

She frowned lightly as she saw him a meter before her already. _'Mean.'_ She thought, quite miffed, but nonetheless still followed the boy. She felt quite deserving of this treatment.

'_But he didn't have to be this mad! Well, maybe, but whatever.' _Haruko stomped her way from behind as they walked into the woods. The sun was gone now and it was getting dark already. She tightly held the flashlight that was given to each pair.

She watched as Rukawa held out his hand first for branches that were sticking out. She bit her lip as she silently spoke, "Um, here." She held out the flashlight at him.

Rukawa turned to look at her for a moment then took it. "Nn." After a few more steps, he spoke again, "Thanks."

Haruko felt her cheeks warm up. She quickly shook her head. _'Stop blushing, you don't have the right!_' she covered her face and before she knew it, she was on the ground. "Ow,"

She felt Rukawa quickly turned to look at her. Her eyes widened and she quickly stood up but felt her ankle sore again as she was starting to fall back, _'Oh no, not now!'_ She bit her lip.

Rukawa pulled her up by her arm. "Are you… fine?"

"Hm-hmm." She nodded meekly as she stepped aside from him, pulling away her arm. She forced a smile and ignored her throbbing ankle. "Let's go."

Rukawa eyed her lopsided walking and clicked his tongue. He scowled. _'This idiot.'_

She was surprised as he grabbed her arm. "Oh-"

Rukawa sighed and stared far ahead. "Nn, just stay by my side so you won't go falling _by yourself_ again."

Haruko just stared at him in surprise. _'Is he taking care of me or complaining about my dumbness? Which is it?' _

She just looked down and nodded meekly, "O-okay."

ololololololo

Haruko looked up at the dark sky as she felt the small and cold drops on her skin. _'Oh no, it seems like it's going to rain any minute now…'_

Rukawa noticed her movement and also looked up. "Nn, let's go."

"Okay." Haruko nodded and pursed her lips.

"Walk faster, would you?"

"Eh?" Haruko turned to face him. He had a stoic expression as usual. She looked down. "I-I'm sorry. I'll walk faster now..." She clenched her fists as she ignored her ankle and tried to walk faster.

Rukawa watched her again, looked up at the sky then back at her. He sighed as he followed her. "Oy."

Haruko suddenly felt that she was being hoisted up. "Oh! Hey-" Her eyes widened as she was hauled up unto Rukawa's shoulder. "E-eh! Rukawa-kun! What are you doing, p-please let me d-down!" She stammered, turning beet red. "R-Rukawa-kun!"

Rukawa grunted. "Don't be stubborn, Akagi. This will be faster anyway."

Haruko tried to answer back but was in vain, so she stopped struggling and just stared at his back, letting her arms fall. "B-But…"

"Your ankle is still obviously hurting. So stop lying. Just shut up and stay still."

Haruko bit her lip as she felt her eyes water. _"Stop lying."_ She heard it again. She let her body slump into his as she kept quiet, following his command. He continued walking and after a few minutes, she finally spoke, "Am I heavy?"

He didn't answer for a moment. "…Nn."

"Sorry."

"…"

"I-"

"Sorry again, huh."

Haruko's eyes widened as she panicked. "Right now… I'm really-"

"Nn." Rukawa continued walking. "I don't care."

Haruko bit her lip as she felt a tear fall from her eye.

olololololololo

Tap. Tap. Splash. Boom. Splash. Splash. Splash. Tap Tap Tap.

Haruko stumbled against a wooden post on a nearby abandoned house they saw nearby the woods. She flinched as she hit her foot on a stairs. "Ow," She bit her lip as she brushed the drops on her face.

Rukawa came beside her into the shed, as well, panting. He clicked his tongue as he watched the now large drops of the rain splattering on the swamps of water on the ground. "The hell this game is." He ran a hand through his soaked hair, shaking of droplets from it.

Haruko watched him as she moved backwards to lean on a wall. She looked down at herself; she was soaked as well. She returned her gaze back at Rukawa, who was now staring at her.

She slightly jump which made him avert his gaze. He made his way towards the wall as well and sat down steps away from Haruko. Head turning towards Haruko, who was still watching him, he spoke, "What is it?"

Haruko quickly looked down and fumbled the hem of her blouse. "N-nothing."

"Nn."

"…"

"…"

"Mm."

"Ah-chooo!"

They stared at each other.

"…"

Haruko blushed as Rukawa just leaned back his head and closed his eyes. "Nn."

Haruko bit her lip and continued to watch him. _'Eh, we sneezed at the same time?'_

Then slowly his hand went up, Haruko was alarmed. He gestured for her to come closer with his forefinger, eyes still shut.

"E-eh?" Haruko tilted her head as she slowly moved and closed the gap between them. "W-what is i-"

"Oh-hey!" She was surprised as she was pulled down to sit so closely beside him. "Rukawa-ku-"

Rukawa still had his eyes closed, but his grip tightened. "Nn. Just, stay still." His hand stayed in her arm.

Haruko blushed, feeling his body near her, and slowly nodded.

"Nn. This way, it will be warmer."

"…un." She looked away to hide her blush –though he wasn't really looking- and bit her lip. _'What is this? And he had the right to be mad about me going in circles, huh?'_

olololololololo

Rukawa flinched as he was slowly pulled back into consciousness. Slowly opening his eyes, he glanced around. It was still dark, and still raining.

Suddenly, he noticed the even pattern of breathing beside him and he glimpsed at the sleeping Haruko. She had her head upon her knees which she hugged close to her body. He could see from the side of her face that her lips were slightly parted as she breathes, and her eyelids were tucked down firmly.

Rukawa raised an eyebrow at her before shrugging and returning to his own sleep again. Leaning his head back and closing his eyes, he tried to regain back his slumber.

"Tch." He clicked his tongue after some minutes.

Opening his eyes again after a while, he glanced again at Haruko and a frown formed on his face. Slowly, he lifted her face from her arms. There in her forehead was a red mark from staying too long at that position.

Her head limping on his hand, he brought a hand up to rub her forehead. Then he paused. "Why am I doing this."

He stared at her face again. Her head was stumbling down. "How can she still sleep with me doing this." He pulled her cheeks. Haruko flinched slightly then swatted his hand away, making her head fall towards him, on his shoulder.

"Ow," She moaned on her sleep as her hand went down to her ankle. Her face scrunched up in pain.

He dully glanced at her. "This girl…"

Haruko whimpered lightly in her sleep.

"…is really annoying me. Tch." He reached for her leg, supporting her head on his shoulder, and straightened it up to lessen the soreness. He watched as her face finally eased up its creases. Then he sighed and leaned back his head on the wall, closing his eyes. Finally, he felt sleepy again.

Haruko snuggled closer to the warmth she was feeling, a part of her lips slightly lifting up.

Olololololololo

_Chirp. Chirp._

Haruko woke up, feeling groggy and felt her body quite exhausted, nestling her cheeks on her pillow. She squeezed her eyes and rubbed them with a hand. Then quickly her eyelids flew up as she became aware of her pillow. _'E-e-eh, Rukawa-kun's shoulder!'_

"Eh!" She quickly tried to stand up and ended up tripping on Rukawa's legs making her fall towards him.

Rukawa woke up from his slumber as she hit his chest hard. "Ow," Haruko quickly attempted to get up from him, biting her lip. But it was too late Rukawa was already awake and on his elbows. He blinked at her.

She blinked back, pursing her lips as she analyzed their position then back at Rukawa, neither one of them are moving.

Then a sound was heard from the bushes and with that, Haruko was instantly sitting meekly, as far away as she could from Rukawa, massaging her ankle.

Rukawa on the other hand, tilted his head, still quite sleepy, and scratched his head. _'What the-?'_

olololololololo

"Haruko-chan, Rukawa-kun!!" Ayako and the others rushed towards the two the moment they were seen.

Haruko smiled submissively as she walked unsteadily while Rukawa just followed impassively a few steps behind her.

Takenori Akagi made his way up front, narrowing his eyes at the two. After a minute of silence, he spoke towards Rukawa, "Come with me."

Rukawa didn't show any gesture of acknowledgement but nevertheless followed his senior; the other team members tagging along with him.

Meanwhile, Ayako went to Haruko's side, holding up a hand for her. "Ne, Haruko-chan, did something happen?"

Haruko shook her head as she remembered what happened a while ago; her and Rukawa's faces where just inches apart from each other. "N-nothing happened."

"Are you okay?"

"Un." Haruko took a deep breath and nodded. "I just sprained my ankle…"

"Eh, well let's go tend to it immediately!" Ayako exclaimed as she helped Haruko on her way inside the cabin.

ololololololo

"Hm." Takenori drummed his fingers in front of him, his other hand supporting his face. "Rukawa…"

"Nn." Rukawa stared back dully, arms crossed. "What is it?"

"Rukawa…"

"…"

"Rukawa…"

"…"

"Ru-"

"Agh! Captain, just say it!" Ryota appeared from beneath the table, looking eager, hands grasping the table tightly.

Takenori slightly jumped in surprise. "What-"

"Rukawa, what captain wants to ask is… if you did something to Haruko-chan!" Mitsui grinned as he patted Rukawa's shoulder as he appeared next to him.

Rukawa narrowed his eyes at the two. Then slowly, a ball of red-orange fur appeared from the table. Hanamichi raised his head from the ground, his eyes full of tears threatening to fall. "Please say no, please say nooooo…" He chanted quietly as he stared angrily at Rukawa.

Rukawa, as usual, stared at him haughtily.

"NOOOOO, you fox! What did you do to my Haruko-chaaaaan!" Hanamichi rose angrily from the ground hitting the table and throwing a punch and kick at Rukawa. But Ryota and Mitsui acted faster as they stopped him.

"Haha, stop that, Hanamichi! He's just joking!"

"He's not joking, look at his face!"

"He's not even answering yet. You loser, Hanamichi! Hahahah!"

"Let go of me, you guys!! Let gooo!"

Takenori's eyes widened as he stared back at Rukawa. "What."

Rukawa turned to face him, his smirk disappearing from his face as he stood up. Now looking serious, he walked towards Takenori.

"Don't worry, captain, I won't do anything." muttered Rukawa as he passed by Takenori, patting him by the shoulder.

Takenori was surprise for a moment then he nodded.

"Hm. Alright."

He watched Rukawa as he walked away. It was like his words had a deeper meaning in it than what he just said. "Alright, Rukawa, let's see what you have."

"Noooooo, my Haruko-chaaaaan!"

"Just shut up already, Hanamichi, you loudmouth!!"

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

**AN: **Reviews? Reactions, suggestions or corrections?:D


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Do not own Slam Dunk and chars.

* * *

**There goes my heart, just passing by**

_Totallyloud_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

Haruko stood in front of Rukawa's room. Since the two of them arrived late for the trip back home yesterday, the group's departure was moved today. After two hours, they will be returning back home.

Haruko had thought about it thoroughly and she decided to talk to Rukawa.

It's just that, Rukawa wasn't in the room at the moment. She sighed as she stared at the door. "I wonder where he went…" She bit her lip as she turned around and slowly started walking. Just when she finally decided to talk, he's the one not there.

"Oh, well… I guess I'll just buy souvenirs…?"

olololololololo

"Eh," Haruko looked around her and got lost in the crowd. "Oh no, where am I?"

She squeezed through the groups of people in front of her until she saw something huge. She gasped. "A shrine.."

Walking towards it, she noticed someone who came from there. "Ru--kawa-kun…"

'_So he went to the shrine?'_ She watched as he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked towards her direction, face unreadable as usual.

When he lifted up his face, Haruko suddenly felt like hiding. But it was all too late. He already spotted her. She knew that because his eyebrow twitched a millimeter.

She clenched her fists and took a deep breath as he approached. "Rukawa-kun, I wanted to talk to you."

He raised an eyebrow then nodded. "Nn. Yeah, me too."

ololololololololo

"So…" Haruko glanced at her companion from the corners of her eye. They stood feet above from the shrine where there was a nice view of it in the woods. There were trees around them. The sun was about to set. _'It's so beautiful…' _She thought, but quickly shook her head. _'Time to get serious here.'_

"I, uhm, I wanted to tell you…" She started, her hands quite shaky. _'What did he want to say?' _"That I… totally understand if you want to stop what we're doing right now." She caught her breath as she stared intently on the ground.

"…"

"I mean, I'm so moody and weird and… I know it's irritating and all. My feelings are weak and it easily gets tampered by other things and emotions. I didn't mean to make you angry by being awkward and avoiding you. It's just that-" She paused.

He was just watching her, waiting. "Just what?"

She took a deep breath and her voice became softer. "Izumi-san…"

A scowl formed on Rukawa's face. "Izumi?"

Haruko looked up at him then bit her lip. "No, I-"

"What did she tell you?" He was now facing her.

"I-" She stared up into his intent gaze as she slowly answered. "She told me… nothing, it just, maybe, it seems to her that I was pulling you away from what you really want."

Rukawa gripped her arms. "What?"

"I…" She tried to look at anything but him.

"Akagi." His voice echoed in her head as she slowly returned her gaze at him.

She gulped, feeling small under his looks.

"Do you believe her?"

"But maybe… she's right." She looked away, eyes sad.

He looked at her, jaw clenched tightly. His grip loosened from her and he let her go. "Nn. Do you not… trust me?"

"… trust you," She stared at him and remembered the picture she saw. She looked away. "But who was she too you? Something important? I suddenly _feel_ like I'm interfering with something significant between you two…" She looked down.

"I… I don't want to get involved any deeper if that's the case. It's like there's this hollow in my heart…" She grasped her chest.

He looked away as well. "You don't need to know."

Her eyes flickered as she slowly faced him. "What? But h-how can you ask me to trust you?" Her voice was hoarse, she paused.

She took a deep breath. "And I-I… I don't know. I don't know if I should feel like this or," She bit her lip, her hands tightening. "…if I even have the right to feel like this." She stepped away. "I _know_ this is not anything serious."

He faced her, his stare was like a rock, hard and not moving. "What do you mean?"

"I just interest you, right? Do you even… _like_ me, Rukawa-kun? Do I have the right to be sad over a matter like that? _Please_ tell me."

"What do you think? We _are_ going out."

"And? What else… does that mean?" She whispered; eyes with a pained expression. "What am I allowed to do, to feel? I feel like I'm going overboard with my emotions."

"You _interest_ me." He muttered as he clenched his jaw, not sparing her a look, his hands on the wooden railing tightening.

Haruko stared at him helplessly then finally, sighed. "But, do you like me?" She asked softly as she bit her lip.

Rukawa slowly turned to face her fully, eyebrows furrowing, confused. "…"

She waited for him to answer, her hand shaking slightly. _'Please answer. Please.'_ But no reply came. The truth was there in front of her.

A sad smile finally flashed on her face as she nodded. "I… knew this was the truth, from the beginning." She bit her lip as she slowly bowed. "I get it now. Thank you."

She turned around, ready to head off. Clenching her fist tightly, she took a deep breath and spoke out the words she dreaded to say, "Rukawa-kun, I think it'd be better if we just stay friends. It'd be better for you to focus on basketball and for me, to have back… my old life. I'm sorry for interfering; Izumi-san will take care of you."

Rukawa stared hard at the ground. "…"

"So… do your best, okay?" She felt her eyes water. _'Why won't he say anything…' _It took her great self control to not cry that very moment.

He looked up and stared at her retreating back. "I don't want her."

Haruko paused; she bit her lip as she controlled herself. _'Don't turn around, don't turn around! You've made your decision.'_ She chanted in her head. Closing her eyes, tears fell but she didn't let him see, she didn't face him.

She shook her head. "…that's not true. Don't lie."

She brought up a hand to stop her sobs. "Thank you. For giving me a chance, Rukawa-kun. I was really, really… h-_happy_." She nodded and paused as she felt her voice waver. She gulped a big lump in her throat as she finally started to walk shakily.

"…goodbye." Tears finally made their way down trailing on her face.

olololololololo

Rukawa stood alone, head bowed down as he leaned against a tree. He stared down at his shuddering hand.

Slowly, he closed his fingers which were still shaking.

_**BAM! **_He punched the tree he was leaning on, teeth grinding. "Why?" He gritted his teeth. _ '...couldn't I say anything.'_

"Damn it."

olololololololo

Haruko was also leaning against a tree for support, her knees were giving in. She bit her lip as she tried to stop crying before she could return to the cabin.

She looked up to stop the tears from falling any more. She blinked her eyes as she brushed away the tears and rubbed her cheeks dry. "Stop it, Haruko…" She scolded herself.

"S-stop feeling hurt…" Her shoulders shook. "S-stop it…" She whispered as she leaned her head on the trunk.

"Stop…it." She sobbed, covering her mouth to stop the sobs building up in her throat. Her other hand went up to feel her throbbing heart. _'He doesn't like you… So stop it.'_

"It hurts… so much." She brought both her hands to her face as she cried it all out.

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

**AN: **Reviews? Reactions, suggestions or corrections?:D


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Do not own Slam Dunk and chars.

* * *

**There goes my heart, just passing by**

_Totallyloud_

"What? You what with who?" The question was spoken out loud but it didn't penetrate through the loud buzzing inside the classroom.

"Brugh gup. Rughawagown."_Broke up. Rukawa-kun._ It was school day again. Haruko sighed, eyes slightly puffy from lack of sleep, as she sat on her desk and told her friends the news. She buried her face in her arms; slowly, her body trembled.

"Haruko-chan…" Fuji and Matsui threw worried glances at each other as they went towards her and patted their friend's back.

"I'm okay." came Haruko's muffled voice after some minutes. "I just can't stop it. The tears… But I'm okay." She took a deep breath, still bowing down. "Really."

"Haruko-chan…"

"But I did the right thing? It's for the better, right?"

Fuji and Matsui stared at her, no answers came up in their minds as they simultaneously nodded and smiled for Haruko's helpless expression.

"You were worried for him that's why you did it." Fuji patted her head.

Haruko looked up at them and pursed her lips as she nodded, tears still flowing down her cheeks.

ololololololololo

Haruko finished slipping her shoe as she stood up and stared at her reflection on the mirror. She adjusted the scarf on her neck then smiled at her reflection before informing her brother that she'll be going first.

"Yeah, yeah! Take care."

She took her step outside, a deep breath and closed her eyes, savoring the cool breeze of autumn outside. "Ah, this is nice."

The playground near their house was getting clearer in her view. Young boys who were supposed to be in their houses eating breakfast at the moment were playing basketball in a small court. She paused, listening to the bouncing sound of the ball being dribbled. Her heart ached again. It has already been a month since _then_.

_Basketball._ It was a tabooed word to her. But she couldn't avoid it at any cause. Her brother _plays _basketball after all. Every time, she remembered _him_. She couldn't avoid it; in the end, she accepted the heavy feeling that remembering brings along. She stopped denying the truth that at the end of the day, she always thought of him. _'Rukawa-kun.'_

She remembered him always. She watched him when he wasn't looking. She drops by the gym every after classes to peek at him practicing. Every time, she reminded herself that she did a good thing and that this hurt will fade soon enough.

But she was wrong. A month had passed already and she was still sad. _'How could I have let that opportunity pass?' _She sometimes asked herself. But then quickly she remembered the girl who talked to her and pleaded her to let him be. The picture she saw at his house also; that must mean something deep.

'_I wonder if he feels like this as well? Nah, I doubt that. I wouldn't be surprised if one day he told me he doesn't remember me.'_ She pulled her cheeks tightly. _'This isn't a memorable face at all…' _ She sighed sadly.

At times like this, while she's walking to school, she wonders what she meant when she'd said they should 'just stay friends'. She sighed, quite frustrated. "I mean, I didn't say that we shouldn't talk, right?" She wondered out loud.

Then she checked immediately if anyone had heard her. "Oops."

She continued walking._ 'But still, I expected him to still talk to me, as a friend.'_ "But for him to talk to me again after that, who am I kidding? It was so rare enough that he'd told me we were dating before."

'_But I wanted to talk to him again… I want to talk to him again.'_

"As friends, of course," She nodded. "Oh no, I'm talking by myself." She shook her head and made a run towards their school.

olololololololo

"Haruko-chan!" Fuji called out to her as she passed by the gate. "You're early today, eh?"

"Oh, Fuji," Haruko turned to face her friend, smiling brightly. "Where's Matsui?"

"Here." Matsui suddenly announced her presence, making the other two jump. They stared at each other then laughed.

"Hey, hey, what do you say we watch the game this Saturday? Haven't watched a game for some time now!" Fuji rambled as they continued walking.

"Yeah, sure." Matsui shrugged stretching her arms up.

"Uhm…" Haruko tilted her head and fumbled with her fingers, thinking of some excuse to pass.

"Oh no, she's thinking of an excuse right now, see…" Matsui pointed out to Fuji.

"Eh, Haruko-chan, come with us, come with us!"

Haruko blushed. "I'm not thinking of an excuse at all!" She denied loudly.

"Really now."

"I'm not!"

"So you'll come watch the game?"

"Eh, but I have…"

"See, see!"

"Alright, I'll come!" Haruko crossed her arms.

"Ha!"

"Yeah!" Fuji and Matsui clapped their hands and winked at each other.

Haruko stared at them, baffled. "Eh, you two tricked me!"

The other two snickered as they left Haruko.

olololololololo

"Eh, so many papers!" Haruko whined as she adjusted the stack of papers in her hand. Their teacher asked her to collect the paper homework for the day since she came late to class- which was because of Matsui and Fuji.

She paused for a while, leaning against the wall as she caught her breath. Her shoulders slumped. "Uh, six rooms more to pass by… My arms are aching already."

After some minutes, she stood straight again. "Alright, you can do this, Haruko." She nodded as she took a deep breath and continued walking.

Then suddenly, there, with a 7-person-distance from her, was Rukawa. His face was as expressionless as ever, but it was one thing she had missed. She stopped dead on her tracks; her heart thumping. He was looking at her as well. It was the first time since almost a month had passed, had they talked or even stared at each other.

Before she knew it, the stack of paper she was carrying was flying in different directions around her and it was just the two of them there.

She gasped as she noticed them. "Eh, oh n-no!" She quickly brought down the ones which were safe in her hands as she ran after the other ones.

Then she heard slow steps beside her. Rukawa was about to crouch down as well when she spoke. "No! I-it's okay." She stated, her eyes staring down on the floor. She took a deep breath as she stared hard on the floor, trying hard not to face him when he's that close. "I-I can do it."

Rukawa looked up at her as if checking. They just stayed like that for a while. Then as if the play button was pressed, Rukawa finally shrugged and straightened up, adjusting his bag.

He gave her one last glance, "Nn.", before heading off.

Haruko waited for a while before she heaved a sigh. The paper she was holding was crumpled under her hold and she didn't notice. She shook her head and continued picking up the papers.

She was piling it all up again when she heard someone, "Kaede!"

Stopping for a moment, she glanced at her back without thinking. There stood Rukawa, a few feet away, and approaching him, was Izumi. She was smiling at him, her long russet curly hair bouncing behind her back.

Haruko couldn't tear her eyes away from them. But she had too. This wasn't any of her business, she reminded herself. She immediately stood up and placed the papers in her arms.

Unconsciously, she gave them another glance and saw that they were walking away together, conversing. She quickly looked down and started walking as well. She gulped as she tried to control her emotions. "Stop feeling like this. You don't have any right." She muttered to herself.

"Stop it…" She looked down at the paper on top; there was a splatter that smudged some words.

olololololololo

"Kaede!"

Rukawa glanced at the one who called him, already knowing who it was. "What now."

"I see you finally met up with your _ex _again." She smiled knowingly, it was scary.

"None of your business."

"But you didn't talk with each other, am I right?" She crossed her arms, feeling her garnet lips curve up in a smile as she saw a scowl on his.

"…"

"Ha, I knew it." She tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"…"

"Are you going to practice?"

He continued ignoring her, knowing it won't be any good to talk to her.

"You know what, I think she still likes you. It's funny right-"

He shot her with a glare. "Shut the hell up."

She raised an eyebrow at him haughtily. "Fine, I'll stop bothering you, _Kaede_."

"Stop calling me that." He gritted his teeth. "We're not involved with each other in any way."

A flicker of hurt came across Izumi's eyes but Rukawa was not paying any attention. She quickly shook it away.

"Whatever. An advice, stop thinking about _her_," She gestured her thumb towards where Haruko was a while ago. "Just focus on basketball, that's what she wants too, right?"

Rukawa was already walking far away from her.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Really stubborn, Kaede. You shouldn't feel anything for her. You shouldn't feel anything…" She clenched her fists, her long nails digging into her palm.

ololololololo

"Thank you for bringing these."

Haruko bowed and smiled slightly. "I'll be going now, sensei." Her voice was a bare whisper.

"Alright, take care." The door in front of her closed and Haruko suddenly felt her knees go weak. She leaned against a wall before she finally started walking again, slightly staggering.

She brought up her arms. The bracelet from their date back then hung lifelessly. Her fingers touched it lightly. _'Why do I feel so torn when what we had wasn't anything serious?'_

She bit her lip as she felt her heart twinge. _'Have I fallen too deep already? I have, haven't I?'_

olololololololo

Rukawa sat on the benches, tightening the laces on his shoes. Something caught his attention. He stared at his hand; he also wore the bracelet. His other hand reached out to remove it but he stopped. "Nn."

He just stared at it for some time. Then he closed his eyes and sighed. "Whatever." He wriggled his hands as he did some stretching.

He stood up, jogged towards the ball container and started shooting, the bracelet still on his hand as he trained.

* * *

**AN: **Reviews? Reactions, suggestions or corrections?:D

Well, first off, woah i never thought I'd update this again actually. I've left it for so long that I didn't actually think it was still okay to update this. And then I was like, oh what the hell I'll post it anyway. I really feel sorry and guilty for leaving this one behind, I still hope it will be enjoyed? :D

Lastly, a big thanks to** lona1949** and** lulubelle101** who continued to support and ask me about this story even during the long break. So thank you!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Do not own Slam Dunk and chars.

* * *

**There goes my heart, just passing by**

_Totallyloud_

"Brrr! So cold!" Matsui held her arms around herself, shivering.

"Yeah, why did they decide to have the championship game at the day before Christmas Eve! And at night! That's crazy!" Fuji shook her shoulders beside Matsui. She glanced at her other side.

Haruko just stood there meekly; half of her face tucked under her thick scarf, her eyes staring intently at the lights from inside the court.

Fuji nudged her friend on the side with her elbow. "Ne, Haruko-chan, you okay?"

"Hm?" Haruko slowly looked at her then smiled a little nodded. "Un."

"What's taking these people so long? Really. It's freezing here outside!"

olololololo

"Finally, they've let us in!" Matsui exclaimed. "They have the nerve to make _us _wait, ha!"

"You're so noisy, Matsui! But you _are _right-"

They've made their way towards their sits. Haruko tuned out of her friends' squabbling and instead, glanced around the court spotting Rukawa who was preparing with the other players in their team covered with their team sweaters. As if feeling her stare, Rukawa paused and slowly looked up at her.

But at the same moment, someone bumped into Haruko making her fall back into one of the seats. "Oh, sorry, miss!"

Haruko looked up at the guy and forced a smile, "I-It's okay." She stood up and fixed her clothes.

"I'm really sorry!"

She smiled and bowed to the guy as she tried to follow her friends again.

"Haruko-chan, you okay?"

"Huh? Um, yeah, yeah." She smiled, cheeks quite flushed, as she sat down beside them and tried to not look back again down the court.

Rukawa watched her the moment she bumped into the guy until she sat on the bleachers. His eyes were locked on her; frozen. He was about to run to her when she fell but he stopped himself.

"Rukawa, stop spacing out! The game's about to start."

He stared at her for some more minutes before he clenched his jaw and looked away, taking of the sweatshirt and getting ready.

olololololololo

The other team stood tall and strong in their black uniform in front of the Shohoku team who was struggling to make a one-point lead with a three-point shot for the remaining three minutes.

"GO SHOHOKU!" Matsui and Fuji yelled at the same time beside Haruko.

Haruko bit her lip as she watched intently as well. It was so loud there; everyone was cheering their hearts out. This was the championship game after all. She clenched her fists on her skirt. _'Go team.'_

The ball went outside; possession on Shohoku's side. The cheering on the Shohoku got more intense. The players looked all exhausted and soaked in their sweat.

"RUKAWA-KUUUUUUN!" The fansclub of Rukawa yelled deafeningly it echoed around the court.

Rukawa was dribbling the ball towards their side of the court and waiting for his team mates to spread out and go to their places. He glanced around for an opening.

"LAST TWO MINUTES!" came the announcement from the commentator along with a loud horn.

He clicked his tongue as he dashed forward, dodging his guard and taking a shot when Takenori's guard went against him and blocked his shot. The opponent's hand had pulled down Rukawa with him, making Rukawa fall on his ankle falsely. Rukawa fell on his back on the floor. "Shit."

The referee whistled and gestured a foul.

"Rukawa!"

"Kaede!"

"BOOOOOOOONG! Timeout!"

Haruko quickly stood up from her sit as she watched the scene, gripping the railing from the bleachers tightly. She bit her lip before she finally left the bleachers and dashed outside for the stairs.

olololololololo

"Rukawa-kun…" Haruko felt her eyes water as she felt for her heart which was beating really fast. She looked around and searched for the door for the Shohoku's side.

She finally found it and she yanked the door open. "RUKAWA-KU-" She paused as she felt her tears fall.

Rukawa had his head back on the benches and the team around him, but beside him was Izumi.

Haruko held back the step she was about to take. She stayed behind the door, watching and worrying over him there.

She watched as Izumi talked to Rukawa, her face as worried as hers, she knew. She felt a pang on her heart. She suddenly wanted to be the one there. She quickly shook her head. "No…"

She quickly brushed her tears. "He's fine now." She said to herself. _'Just let him be fine. That's enough for me. Kami, let him be fine…' _She leaned her head on the doorframe.

The buzz around the court started to die down.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

Haruko quickly looked up. It was Izumi. "I.."

"What?"

"I-I was just worried about him."

Izumi gave her a cold stare then she looked away. "Whatever, filthy thing. He's fine. Just don't talk to him right now."

Izumi left Haruko looking helpless by the door.

Haruko watched her go. She bit her lip as she glanced back to Rukawa and just watched him from there.

Izumi paused after she turned a corner and leaned on a wall, she gripped the empty bottle in her hand.

_ooooooooo_

"_KAEDE!"  
_

_Rukawa was brought into the benches and was seated beside Izumi. "Kaede…"_

"…" _Rukawa flinched._

"_Kaede, you have to win, okay? You can do this!"_

"_Is… she there?" Rukawa groaned._

"_What do you mean? Who's she?" Izumi asked as she supported him down._

"…_Akagi Haruko."_

_Izumi paused as she stared at him; he was already in pain and exhausted from the game and yet, 'How could he still even think of her?' She clenched her fists._

"_Her again? Kaede, stop thinking about her! You have to think about basketball, Kaede! Concentrate! That's why you get injured, you see!" Izumi shook in rage. _

_He opened his eyes and stared upwards, eyes flinching. "…she might get worried."_

_Izumi just stared at him, eyes widening. "Kaede…" She watched his pained expression. 'It was always **her**...'_

_Slowly, her hold on his arm fell. She let go of him. She looked down and gulped. "I'll," She gulped. "…tell her you're fine." She stood up._

_Rukawa slowly turned to look at her._

"_Just," She stared down and bit her lip. "Just win this game, okay? You promised, right? Remember?"_

_Rukawa just stared at her for a moment, a side of his lips lifting a millimeter. "…yeah."_

_Izumi took a deep breath and showed him a smile. Her genuine smile. The smile she had from back then. _

"_Thank you, Izumi."_

_oooooooo_

Izumi felt her tears fall slowly. She brought up a hand to stop her sobs. _'Kaede…'_

'_I shouldn't have let you go before…'_

"Would this ever happen if I didn't do it…?"

She covered her mouth. "I shouldn't have let you go… shouldn't have… given you up so easily."

olololololololo

"BOOOOOOOONG!" The game resumed and Rukawa is given two free throw shots for the foul with one and ten seconds left to have 3 more points.

Rukawa felt for his slightly sore ankle. He clicked his tongue. "Damn it."

He took a deep breath as he took the first shot. He missed.

Everyone cheered on him.

"You can do it, Rukawa!"

"GO, Kaede!"

"RUKAWA, RUKAWA! L-O-V-E RUKAWA!"

Haruko bit her lip as she watched from the back. "You can do it, Rukawa-kun!" She said softly, more to herself.

Rukawa looked up then turned towards her direction before taking a shot. She gasped, it went in.

Rukawa also went for the rebound. He dribbled the ball going out of the arc first. Time was running, forty seconds. He glanced around and spotted Akagi under the ring, but he was guarded by two big guys. Mitsui and Ryota were also securely blocked. Which left him to one team member.

"Shit." He cursed under his breath as he glanced at Hanamichi who had an opening. _'Am I really crazy to do this?'_

His ankle was hurting again. He tried to measure if he could take a shot. He ran forward and left his guard, taking a side step and posing to shoot when he passed the ball to Hanamichi. "Shoot!"

His guard ran towards him. Hanamichi was too shocked as he quickly threw the ball to the ring as he fell down. It circled around the ring for some moment. Then it went in. "SAKURAGI, THREE!"

Hanamichi's eyes were wide as saucers.

Everyone gasped. Then they all cheered loudly. "YEAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" It was like a bombed erupted as the tense silence was broken with a loud uproar. Colored balloons and banners flew in the air.

"Yeah!" Ryota clapped hands with Mitsui. "WOOOOOH YEAH! We did it!"

"You were really great, guys! I'm so proud of you!" Ayako eagerly ruffled their hair one by one, giggling.

Rukawa smirked as he watched his team jumping in joy.

Akagi went up beside him and patted his back. "You did a good job, Rukawa."

Rukawa nodded to his senior and bowed. "Captain."

"Kaede, you were great!" Izumi walked towards him. "I'm really… glad." She slowly looked away.

Rukawa stared at her.

"Um, do you want to go out for dinner to celebrate?" She smiled at him, covering the sadness in her eyes.

Rukawa continued to stare at her.

"What something on my face?" Izumi asked jokingly. Rukawa then saw something behind Izumi, on the doors.

His eyes flickered. _'That hair.'_

"Nn. Sorry, I-"

"Oh, okay, t-that's okay." Izumi quickly answered. "Maybe… n-next time?" Her voice shook.

Rukawa turned back to her, quite surprised at her response, "Yeah."

"As friends." Izumi nodded and she finally felt her smile fade away as she looked down, tears falling. "Kaede… I shouldn't have left. I shouldn't have hurt you… I'm sorry… I shouldn't have-"

Then she felt a hand patting her head. "You helped me to become a good player even from before. For being a good friend, thank you."

Izumi looked up at him in surprise; it was the first time he acknowledged of knowing her from before. She smiled, but it held a tint of sadness, and nodded.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Just go now!" She pushed him towards the doors. "Just go!"

"Ouch, my ankle."

"Oops, sorry!"

olololololololo

Haruko breathed in relief as Hanamichi got the three-point shot. She watched the team celebrating their victory.

Her eyes then fell on Rukawa and Izumi. Her heart ached. She quickly looked down.

'_This is enough for me. They've won. I should be happy, right…?'_

She nodded to herself. "I should be happy." But her heart felt the opposite.

"Haruko-chan!"

"Eh, you guys, sorry for leaving all of a sudden." She walked towards her friends.

"Nevermind that! We have something to tell you!"

"Eh, what?"

"Someone's going to confess to you, outside the gym! He asked us if we could relay the message to you!"

"Eh, no, you guys! I don't want any confession right now!"

"Then tell him you don't want him! Just go see the poor guy!"

"Eh, guys!" She tried to stop her friends from pushing her outside. _'But I don't want to be in any relationship right now…'_

olololololololo

The moment Rukawa left, the smile on Izumi's face faltered and she sat at the benches amongst the other team members celebrating. But she, she was crying. Her shoulders shook lightly as she covered her face.

Then she felt someone sit beside her.

She ignored the person as she continued to cover her face with her hair. After some minutes of curiosity she looked up. Mitsui sat beside her handing her a soda with his other hand but not meeting her eyes.

She stared at the soda then back at him. She sniffed and took it as she looked down.

"Thank you…" Her shoulders shook again as her tears started falling when he patted her head.

olololololololo

"Those guys, really! It's freezing out here." Haruko whined puffs of cold air as she stomped her feet through the snow, her hands shoved into the pocket of her thick jacket. She lowered her head against her scarf. It was still very cold. She sighed, " _'I'm really sorry, but I don't like you.'_ Yeah, that's what I'll say."

"_It's not good going out with someone when your interest is not on him."_

She remembered and paused, as sadness flickered in her eyes, welling up yet again. She shook her head and spotted the silhouette of the guy leaning by the wall. She took a deep breath. "Alright, you can do this, Haruko!"

She walked towards the boy and stopped a few meters away. She took a deep breath, cupped her hands towards her mouth and yelled, "Hey! I'm sorry, whoever you are!"

She took a deep breath again, "But my interest is surely not in you so we can't go out!"

He didn't answer. She frowned slightly, confused, and took a step. "I'M TRULY SORRY!"

She took another step, slowly this time. "…Okay?"

She tilted her head. _'…is he still alive?'_

"You… can't go out with me?" The boy spoke.

"Yes, I can't, I have… I think I can't-" She paused, her feet froze in place. That voice. "…go… out with…" Her voice trailed of as she realized something.

"Do I not… _interest_ you?"

The boy stepped towards the light where he could finally be seen.

Haruko gasped, _'Rukawa-kun.'_ He clearly was still in his uniform, only with his sweatshirt on.

Haruko pursed her lips as she stared at him, her hands shook, her eyes started to water. She tried hard to control her tears which were threatening to fall any moment now.

Rukawa stared back at her intensely.

A tear fell from Haruko's eye and suddenly Rukawa pulled her to him, placing an arm around her, tucking her head on his shoulder. "W-What is t-this…?" She whispered lightly against him, her words coming out in small puffs.

"Akagi Haruko," She felt another tear fall. "I like you." Then another.

"…"

Haruko gulped, feeling her heart thump loudly. She felt her body quiver. A sob escaped her throat as tears freely fell from her eyes. She felt his hold tighten around her.

"Go out with me. Will you?"

Haruko finally gave in as tears finally poured off strongly as she brought her arms up to hug back, burying her face into his embrace. She couldn't say anything. She bit her shaking lip as she sniffed loudly.

"Be my girlfriend, will you?"

Haruko's unrestrained sobs were the only answer he got for the time being.

They stayed like that for sometime. She continued to cry as he patted her head, brushing a hand through her hair. His other hand securely holding her close to him.

Finally, she slightly pulled away to look up at him. She brought up her shaky hand to catch his face, as if wanting him to give her his full attention. "Rukawa-kun, listen, o-okay? _I_ c-confessed to _you_ long b-before, re-m-member? What is i-it with y-you still asking me-me these questi-tions…" she laughed as tears kept falling she tried to wipe them away.

Finally, they pulled away. Rukawa continued to stare at Haruko who was still sniffing. Then he looked away, blushing.

Haruko tilted her head. "E-eh, are y-you shy from your c-confession just no-now, Rukawa-kun?" She smiled; eyes still puffy.

"Nn. No." Rukawa shoved his hand in his pockets, the other covering her eyes and rubbing her tears away.

"I'm… sorry." He spoke.

"W-what?" Her heart skipped a bit.

"For not saying it before, sorry."

Haruko brought down his hand, She sniffed and wiped her tears as well before suddenly giving him a peck on the cheeks.

She beamed at his flushed face then shook her head. "It doesn't m-matter." She laughed lightly as tears still continued to flow down her cheeks. "S-so cute!"

Rukawa scowled then suddenly grabbed Haruko's face in both his hands as he stared at her, quite amused. "Nn."

"…" Haruko blinked her eyes, surprised.

Rukawa stared at her flushed face both from crying and embarrassment. "Sorry."

She stared at him. His face looks so serious she almost felt her heart stop at his stare. She sniffed and she felt herself smile. "I told you. It's fine- A-a-chooo!" Haruko blushed. "Oooops…"

Rukawa stared at her dully before grunting. He brought up a hand to hold her face, wiping the trails of tears on her cheeks. "Nn."

He then suddenly grabbed and pinched her cheeks. "Then stop making this ugly face, will you." He rubbed his warm hands on her cold cheeks.

"Hey ow!" Haruko tried to pull away. She watched as he took off his sweater and quickly threw it over her head. "Hey-oofph!"

'_He means: don't cry anymore, right?'_ She looked up at him, blushing slightly. "…"

"Still cold?"

She smiled brightly at him, shaking her head. _'So kind…'_

He nodded then grabbed her hand and dragged her along. "Let's go."

Haruko stared at their intertwined hands. "W-where?"

"Anywhere."

"I wonder where that is… Oh h-wey, Rukawa-kun, you're w-wearing our bracelet!"

"So?"

"Y-you… always wear it?"

"Nn."

"You are always wearing i-it!"

"What? You're not?"

"I am wearing it! See, s-see!"

"Nn. Good."

Giggle. "U-Um, Rukawa-kun… I like you too!"

Grunt. "I know."

Pout. Giggle. "Hmmm."

Pull closer. "Nn. Me too."

Smile. "Hm, I know."

"Really." Lean closer.

"Uh-huh."

"Good." He smirked before he caught her lips in his. Her eyes widened at first. After finally getting a hold of what's happening, she smiled as she felt her cheeks warm up and lose the coldness on them. Her hand went up to hug him closer.

They pulled away and Rukawa stared at her, hands cupping her face, before quickly giving her a kiss again then dragging her along, leaving her quite surprised.

"E-eh, we're leaving the others?"

"Che. Who cares about them."

"Hm. You don't?"

"I only care about you."

Blink Blink. Giggle. "Eh, you're so sweet, Rukawa-kun!"

"Shut up."

Smile.

Grunt. Smile.

"Are you cold?"

"Nn."

"Here, I'll hug you!"

Grunt. Smirk.

Giggle.

_End_

* * *

**AN:** So yeah... How was it? Had fun with it? Lacking something? Just do tell. Special sequel? Hm, I don't know. We'll see, we'll see. Actually, maybe it'll be a next chapter. Hm. Just realized this; I am gonna miss writing about these two. -Shocked-. Hohoho let me know what you think about it?


End file.
